


[ALL蝙] 困境28天（ABO/NC17）

by huahuaixiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, ALL BATMAN - Freeform, All蝙 - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu
Summary: 四A一O的荒野求生故事。





	1. Chapter 1

困境28天

 

[梗源点我](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4247230162304507?sudaref=www.lofter.com&display=0&retcode=6102)

 

 

\------第一篇章【情愫初生】------

 

1.

伪装成A的蝙蝠和一群真A超英成员一起被困在了一个荒岛上，在这里他们所有的超能力都消失了，仪器失灵，通讯没信号，在想办法从这里逃出去之前，他们首先要解决的，是这几天如何生存下去的问题。

蝙蝠侠可以说是野外求生经验最丰富的那个人了，在一群集合了‘习惯用热视线烧菜的’，‘作为一个公主从小有人服侍的’，‘总是叫外卖来解决每天都需要消耗大量食物问题的’，和‘不怎么回地球连自己都养不活的’人里面，他当之无愧的被大家选出来领导他们如何度过难关。

最先第一个问题是要在天黑之前搭一个能够暂时居住的‘房子’出来，他们不可能就这么一直呆在沙滩边，白天的太阳如果一直这么暴晒下去，还没饿死之前他们就会先死于集体中暑，渴死，或者失水过多——反正都是差不多的意思。

蝙蝠侠在带着四个尾巴围着沙滩边缘转了转，选定了一块背靠大石的草丛，准备在这里先搭建起一个草棚。

森林里暂时不能去，天快要黑了，鬼知道他们这一群人现在进去会遭遇什么，在这几个超能力者能力恢复之前——至少先搞明白能力消失的原因吧，蝙蝠侠不准备带着这么多累赘进行冒险。

这里很好，巨石一定程度上挡住了海面吹来的风，而且也可以让他们的草棚有个‘依靠’。蝙蝠侠在下了决定之后，便开始指挥他们进行工作的分配。

神奇女侠和闪电侠负责在附近的草丛里收集合适的大片草叶，而超人和绿灯则利用蝙蝠腰带里的锋利工具砍伐一些树枝，来搭建草棚的骨架。

唯一值得庆幸的是，蝙蝠侠作为这里的唯一一个凡人，他的腰带里存储的大量工具是他们现在唯一的依仗。

众人纷纷根据蝙蝠的命令行动起来，虽说他们失去了超能力，但他们每个人都是经过各种磨难的，合作搭一个草棚对他们来说并不是难事，更何况蝙蝠侠已经为他们画出了非常清晰明白的搭建图——详细到傻子都看得懂的那种。

“蝙蝠侠，你要去哪里？”超人注意到蝙蝠安排好他们的行动之后，便整理了些工具开始往森林深处走去。

“做好你们自己的事，我去里面查看一下。”

“可是——”神奇女侠担忧的看着他，出言想要阻止。

“没有可是，公主。”蝙蝠侠打断了她的话，“放心，我会马上回来的。”

蝙蝠侠深一步浅一步的在泥泞的泥土上行走，不同于其它人，类似这样被困居荒岛的境地在他年轻时四处游行时并不是没有碰到过，所以蝙蝠侠对此有着非常明确的行动目标。

他需要在天黑前找到一条淡水河，他腰带里带着的固体水存量并没有多少，那只是临时救急的用量，更何况现在需要负担五个人的份，根本就坚持不到第二天。

他没有告诉其他人这个消息，说了也没用，反而只会让他们担心，更何况他刚才侦测地形的时候就确定这样的岛屿上肯定能找到淡水河，所以他并不是非常担心。

相比起饮水问题，蝙蝠侠更担心的是，他的腰带里的抑制剂数量最多只够坚持28天。在这样一个困境里，一旦他的发情期来临，其结果绝对是难以想象的恐怖。

四个Alpha，和他一个Omega……

蝙蝠侠狠狠皱了皱眉，暂时压下了心里的忧虑。

——而且他还是一个一直隐瞒自身真正性别的Omega。

 

蝙蝠侠在深入丛林半小时后就发现了一条宽度不小，但深度却非常浅的小溪。他从他的多功能腰带里拿出几个折叠式储水装置，将它们按照一定的顺序半倾斜着放进水流里固定好。然后蝙蝠侠就开始沿着河水边缘视察起来。

这里的河水非常清澈，但是太清澈了。水至清则无鱼，蝙蝠侠想要在打水的同时顺便捕捉一些鱼类带回去当晚餐的计划不得不放弃了。

他想了想，开始沿着水流下的方向往上游走去。顺便沿途看看溪流两侧是否可以摘到一些可实用的植物根茎，或者蘑菇啊，果子啊什么的。

蝙蝠侠不准备在困居荒岛的第一天就进行深入的冒险，准备不足，而且也没什么必要。他只需要找到一些可以果腹的食物，保证他们几个人最低限度的能量补充，今天的目的也就达到了。

幸运的是，虽然一路走来，水里还是连一条鱼的影子都没有看到，但是他却沿路摘到了很多新鲜可实用的水果。其中更是有一种白色的奇异果子，连蝙蝠侠都认不出是属于哪种植物纲目。蝙蝠侠好奇的当场解剖了一个，发现它切开后里面会流出一种浓稠的液体，闻上去竟然是一种好闻的肉香。

蝙蝠侠当场又摘了一个扔进了他手上那个已经装的鼓鼓囊囊的储物袋里，准备回到‘临时营、地’后再进一步研究研究。随后他掂了掂手中的袋子重量，大致确认够几个人吃一顿的了，便立即准备原路打道回府。

他在返回到放置储水装置的小溪边后，将打满了水的容器摘了起来，盖上盖子放进储物袋后，蝙蝠侠又从腰带里拿出了另外几个同样的装置，打开后原样放进了水里固定好。

蝙蝠侠只取了足够他们坚持一天的水量，不然的话负重会是一个大问题，更何况他也没有那么多的道具用来装更多的水了。

等到今晚过去，休息一晚养足精神之后，明天蝙蝠侠便准备带着正联的成员从他今天踩过点的这条路开始向森林里进发——到时候他们只要先来这里拿了水，就不用浪费时间可以直接出发了。

当蝙蝠侠带着满载而归的食水回到海滩边时，他满意的发现其他四人已经把那个草棚搭好了。虽然用来充当屋顶的叶子摆放的凌乱了些，但基本上遮风挡雨的功效都能够达标了。

绿灯和超人更是已经在不远处搭起了一个烤架，上面正烘烤着一条条肥美的海鱼，同时下面火堆旁边还插着一根根的木条，上面分别插着一些螃蟹啊，贝壳啊，海草什么的。

闪电侠回头的时候发现了蝙蝠侠的身影，他欢呼了一声，率先第一个跑上前去主动帮蝙蝠侠分摊手上的重量。

正在规划如何合理安排室内休息空间的神奇女侠闻声也从草棚里走了出来，她的披肩长发此时已经被她不知用什么固定好盘在了头顶，显然是为了方便行动所为。

看来这些Alpha们没有了超能力后也不是一无是处，蝙蝠侠满意的眯了眯眼睛，在心里给这群同事们的可靠度又默默上涨了几分。

岛上的天色很快就在众人的忙碌中彻底黑了下来。吃饱喝足的众人在蝙蝠侠的一声令下之下，全都开始朝暂居地聚拢了过来。

火堆已经被灭掉了，虽说火在一定程度上可以对一些野生动物起到恐吓作用，但是现在岛上究竟有些什么他们都不清楚，万一火光反倒是吸引来了一些不该来的……那么最后倒霉的就是他们了。

草屋建的挺大，但是相对于五个人来说还是显得太挤了。

神奇女侠作为他们之中唯一的女性，单独获得了一个用叶子编制的草帘隔离开来休息的空间。虽然她也是一个Alpha，但是在五个人之中总是会受到一定程度的优待。

无所事事的众人在稍微聊了会儿天，讨论了下一天下来总结出的消息后，便准备随便找个看得顺眼的地方窝着睡觉。

明天就要探索新大陆了，即使条件再简陋，他们也要养足精神尽力做好准备——再者说，他们可是超级英雄，什么苦没有吃过？

蝙蝠侠在众人都安顿好了之后朝门口走去。

“你要去干嘛，蝙蝠？”离他最近的绿灯好奇的问他。

“门口值夜。”蝙蝠简短的回答。“睡你们的，小伙子们。”

超人闻声就想要起来陪他，但是被蝙蝠一个眼神给瞪了回去。

“都给我好好休息！”蝙蝠侠粗声粗气的命令，难得对着四个人耐心的解释了一番：“你们现在都没有超能力，一天下来肯定都累了，需要给我养足精神，明天还有你们好受的。”他说，“再者，我们现在需要的是一个能够时刻警惕周围情况的守卫，而不是一个坐在门口却打瞌睡的呆瓜——对于在夜晚熬夜，你们可没有一个比我有经验。”

这倒是句实话。

作为人类极限的代表，蝙蝠可是一个天天夜晚四处奔波打架，几天都不睡觉还活蹦乱跳的人类典范。

众人再无意义，纷纷继续躺下休息。即使是还有点担心的超人，也理智的知道蝙蝠现在的决定才是正确的。

蝙蝠侠在门口找了个稍微避风的位置坐下，支着一条腿手搁在上面静静凝视着月亮。

他们的确需要一个醒着的人作为哨兵，蝙蝠侠没有说谎。但是他没有说出口的是，他也的确需要尽可能的保持远离这一群Alpha。

如果他的这些队员们现在身体状况正常，那么他们都会记得时刻收敛自己的信息素，将其保持在一个常人闻不到的状态（这也是为了保护他们的秘密身份）。

——当然如果真的正常他们也不会落到这种境地，所以这是一个无解的说法。

于是现在的情况是，即使他的这群队友们依旧有隐藏自己的Alpha气息，但是却总还是有一些轻微的味道泄露出来。

超人是麦芬的香甜，女侠是红酒的微醺，绿灯闻起来像是大草原上的风，而闪电则是阳光晒在衣物上的那种温暖。

蝙蝠侠依依辨识着他们味道的区别，将其特点记录在自己的脑海里以备不时之需。

——没有什么能比一个Omega对Alpha的气味更加敏感了。

虽然打过了抑制剂，他暂时并不会被他们的信息素影响到。但是时刻保持警惕总是需要的，尤其是现在这种情况不明的环境里。

蝙蝠侠揉了揉鼻子，默默的想。

……至少这群家伙们的味道都还算挺好闻的。

{第一天完}

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

 

2.

 

初升的太阳在照亮了草棚三分之一处的时候，正联成员们便已纷纷整装待发，从休息的暂住处里鱼贯窜了出来。

  
他们来到了在最后检查自身装备是否准备齐全的蝙蝠侠周围，默默看着他的一举一动。

  
不得不说蝙蝠侠的举手投足都是非常令人赏心悦目的，虽然这个哥谭的亿万富翁总是将自己包裹在一套漆黑坚硬的装甲里，但他的每个动作却又总是恰到好处的带着一种他本人可能都没察觉到的优雅。

  
——那是一种只有位于上层社会的贵族才会从骨子里带出来的气度。

  
这几个人飘忽的思绪在蝙蝠侠扣上腰带时发出的那一声‘咔哒’轻响中被拉了回来，他们集中注意力，纷纷接过蝙蝠递给他们的，简易却方便的一些防身工具——蝙蝠可真他妈是一个武器制造大师啊——众人在心中不住的感叹着。就这么一晚上的功夫，他就已经利用自己四次元腰带里的那些小玩意儿，依据他们每个人的特点，分别给他们制作了易上手的，符合他们习惯的一些灵巧工具。

  
这几个人爱不释手的把玩着自己新拿到手的东西，直到蝙蝠侠不耐烦的咳嗽了一声，他们才回过神来示意自己已准备妥当。

  
布鲁斯点了点头，“走吧。”他说，戴上了一旁的头盔便率先第一个跨入了丛林之中。

  
当蝙蝠侠率领着另外四个人来到他之前取水的那条小溪之后，他没有丝毫犹豫的便带着他们向上游走去（在拿走取满水的那些装备之后）。

  
这是他在昨晚便已经决定好的。一方面是向上的路他已经探过了一部分，足以确认其安全性，另一方面——站得高望得远，蝙蝠侠还是希望能够先走到一个制高点，然后可以从上往下俯览下整个岛屿的大致布局，以方便他做出之后的战略部署。

  
但是当他们越往上走，可以行走的道路也变得越来越狭窄之后，蝙蝠侠开始慢慢皱起了眉头。

  
不正常，太不正常了。

  
昨天他独自步行的距离并不远，没有碰到任何危险野兽还情有可原。可是今天他们已经走的足够久，却依旧看不到任何动物的痕迹。你说一座生态完善的岛屿上连一个物种的动物都不存在？这种可能性蝙蝠侠是打死都不会相信的。

  
那么只剩下两种结果。

  
第一种是这个岛屿上有什么他们目前还不知道的未知元素，阻碍了这里的生物链的诞生——这一点的危险性是，既然这种‘未知’可以影响到物种的产生，那么也有很大的可能在他们陷落这座岛屿的时候，他们也已经在无知觉的情况下同样中了招（因为人类同样也是作为动物的物种之一）。

  
他们是不是也会因此产生什么副作用？亦或是其他的什么不利影响？

  
第二种情况则是这个岛屿上其实是有野生物种存在的，而他们之所以没有发现，是因为‘它们’并不想被他们所发现——那么，这一点的危险性就昭然若揭了。

  
他们在浑然不觉的情况下，已经被一些，或者很多的‘东西’，给盯上了。

  
前方是不是会有陷阱等着他们？

  
蝙蝠侠思考着，却并不准备先将自己的猜测告诉其他人，这种不确定的消息除了会引起众人的不安，并不会有别的作用。

  
但是当他们五个人再一次越过了一座小山头，来到了一片平坦的超大型平地上后，眼前的景象则直接打破了蝙蝠侠之前的那两种猜测。

  
在布鲁斯能够阻止众人发声之前，绿灯侠已经第一个怪叫起来。

  
“……恐龙？！Excuse me？！我们真的还是待在地球的某个荒岛上，而不是意外穿越时空来到了史前的侏罗纪时代吗？！”

  
事实上是，之前的那一路之所以没有野兽出没，是因为这些岛屿霸主盘踞在这一山头——试问当其他的动物在附近闻到这里有恐龙的气味，哪个不还胆颤心惊的立刻远离它们直到足够远？

  
蝙蝠侠丢给绿灯侠一个安静点的眼神：“冷静下来，Hal。恐龙而已，不要让自己表现得像是喜欢大惊小怪的女高中生。”他说，“你是一名绿灯侠，你都看过了宇宙中那么多神奇的外星物种——为什么还会对看到一群恐龙而感到难以置信？”

  
“因为是个人都知道恐龙早在亿万年前就已经灭绝了。”绿灯侠板着脸说。

  
“那只能说明你见识的还太少。”

  
在绿灯能够跳起来指着蝙蝠侠的鼻子反驳之前，超人已经先一步跨过来阻挡在了火药味越发浓郁的两人中间。

  
“嘿，嘿。”卡尔一手撑开了哈尔想要往前冲的胸膛，将蝙蝠护在了自己身后，一边充当和事佬的好脾气说：“事实上，地球上目前的确是有现存的恐龙存在的——我和蝙蝠侠也曾到那座恐龙岛上去过——所以我们现在的根本问题，是不是应该保持安静，尽量不要在这种不利的环境里不小心惊扰到这些大个子们？”

  
主席的话还是很有道理的，所以正在小声互相讨论的正联成员们纷纷瞬间熄火，决定小心的沿着来路返回回去——如果不是他们的背后突然出现了一只虎视眈眈盯着他们直流口水的蓝色迅猛龙的话。

  
在五个人逐渐被一群恐龙包围住的时候，蝙蝠侠的脑海里却是瞬间闪过了一句话：我果然还是猜对了……

  
——这的确是一个‘陷阱’。

 

 

如果说超人他们几个人的超能力还在，那么他们当然不会怕那么几头该死的恐龙。

 

问题是他们现在有超能力吗？没有。

 

所以正联的这几位元老们，现在除了被恐龙们追的鸡飞狗跳抱头逃窜之外，也并不会比一般的普通人有多那么一丢丢的优势。

 

蝙蝠侠当然不在狼狈四窜的人员名单里，但是架不住恐龙的数量是他们的翻了几番，而且他还要分心照看其他的四个人，所以比起闪电侠他们，他也只不过是奔腾跳跃时的姿势相对从容了一点儿。

 

“这边走！”蝙蝠侠用他腰带里的小玩意儿艰难的开出了一条生路，他回头冲着另外几个人喊道，在等他们统统聚拢了过来之后，一甩手就用一个凝胶炸弹将他们和恐龙之间的那条通道炸毁了。

 

烟雾弥漫——这总算给他们争取了点时间。

 

蝙蝠侠将躺在地上直喘气的几个人一一踹了起来，“还没到可以中场休息的时间。”他匆匆的说，从腰带里拿出一根冷光棒随手甩亮，举着它开始观察山洞四周的情况。

 

是的，他们现在正位于一个大型的原始山洞之内，而蝙蝠侠刚才用炸弹炸毁的则是连接外面世界的洞口。

 

虽说这样可以抵挡住恐龙们的进入，他们的安全暂时得到了保障——但同时这举动也同样的将他们堵在了这黑漆漆的困境里。

 

缓过气来的神奇女侠扶了把闪电侠，“大家都没事吧？”她问。托天堂岛的福，彪悍的亚马逊女战士是继蝙蝠侠之外唯二状态还比较好的一个人了。

 

“还行。”

 

“这点伤没什么问题。”

 

剩下的人纷纷挣扎着支起自己的身体，叹着气朝蝙蝠侠那边挪过去。

 

“有什么发现吗？”超人站到了蝙蝠侠的身边，世界最佳搭档之间总有些特别的默契，“从你的神情来看，事情似乎还没到最坏的地步。”

 

一旁的绿灯小声的吐槽：“真不知道蓝大个儿是怎么从一张面具上看出表情来的。”

 

接着他就被闪电侠毫不留情的一个肘击打在了流血的伤口。

 

哈尔夸张的惨叫了一声，然后在神奇女侠的死亡凝视里识相的闭上了嘴。

 

蝙蝠侠没有参与身后闹剧的兴趣，他从鼻子里发出了一声轻哼，脑袋朝山洞内的其中一条通道口示意了下。“感觉到了吗？虽然这个山洞内有四通八达很多条道路，但只有这条路口才有些微风传来。”

 

“而有通风就意味着另一端可能有出口。”超人立刻明白了蝙蝠侠话里的意思，“所以我们现在选这条路走吗？”

 

“不急。”蝙蝠侠深深的望了一眼那条黑黝黝的道路，转身又走回到倒塌的洞口处。他将耳朵贴在凌乱的石堆上，凝神细听外面的动静。

 

众人亦步亦趋的跟着他返回原处，对于生存逃脱大师蝙蝠侠的决定，他们目前都属于无条件听从的状态。

 

“石碓阻隔了恐龙的视觉，而且封闭的山洞减弱了我们身上的气味。”蝙蝠侠说着，走回到众人身边，“目前我们在这里是安全的，所以我建议原地先休息一会儿，整理一下所带的储备完好情况。”

 

众人对此当然没有意见，在长途跋涉了那么久，又经历了和恐龙赛跑的刺激冒险后，所有人都早已疲惫不堪了。要不是刚才蝙蝠非让他们保持着警惕，那么在进入山洞的那一刻他们就想往地上一躺然后不再爬起来了。

 

巴里他们一屁股坐在了地上，将自己手中的储物袋随手扔在了一边——考虑到每个人的负重，与万一发生意外导致众人失散等情况，蝙蝠侠给每个人都提供了一个简易的收纳袋，然后将昨天他收集到的那些食物配给均分成了五份让他们各自保管。

 

而经历过刚才的追逐战之后，绿灯的那个储物袋子在他将其抡起来砸向一头恐龙时就已宣告寿终正寝，而超人保管的那个——袋底那个一看就是一头恐龙的角戳出来的那三个大洞也在明晃晃的告诉着他——别想了，属于你的那份食物肯定也已经Game Over了。

 

果不其然，当超人抱着侥幸心理打开自己袋子的袋口时，里面已经糊成一坨稀巴烂的植物果实简直让大家不忍直视。

 

“我们现在的食物储备省着点吃能够支撑我们三天的体力支出。”蝙蝠侠清点完库存，严肃的对众人说，“尤其是水，如果三天内找不到新的水源，我们就准备在这里一起等死吧。”

 

“安啦，蝙蝠，这不过是一个山洞而已，能大到哪里去呢？”绿灯大大咧咧的说，没有丝毫的危机感，“说不定半小时后我们就已经从山洞的另一头出去了，而那边还是个世外桃源呢。”

 

作为对哈尔·作死·乔丹这一番发言的礼貌回应，蝙蝠侠则毫不留情地甩给了他一个凌厉的眼刀。

 

 

蝙蝠作为夜行性动物，当仁不让的举着照明工具走在了所有人的前头。他的后面依次跟着绿灯，神奇女侠和闪电，而超人则负责在队末殿后。

 

为了保证最大程度的可持续照明，他们一行人只有为首的蝙蝠侠始终举着一根冷光棒负责照亮——虽然这点微弱的光源在漆黑的山洞中也并不能带来多少光明。

 

这是他们在这山洞中步行的第二天了。期间五个人除了在路过一侧狭窄的过道时，在山洞的一处缝隙里接了点淡水补充水分之外——那处缝隙非常小，只有外面的雨水可以滴落进来，却并不足以支持他们从中通过——他们一路就再也没有任何的收获了。

 

在黑暗且封闭的空间呆久了，对人的精神状态是会产生很大影响的。轻则可能烦躁与不安，重则却会变得消极和产生幻觉。

 

蝙蝠侠在路程之间多次回头观望过其他几个人的状态，判断出他们已经或多或少都开始受到了些许环境影响。

 

他想了想，觉得这么持续下去不是办法，于是他主动打破了沉默的氛围，开口挑了些轻松的话题作为谈资。

 

“你们还记得上次我们选择一起出去放松活动时候的事情么？”

 

众人愣了愣，一下子没明白蝙蝠提的是哪出。

 

布鲁斯提醒：“就是去保龄球店的那次。”

 

几个人迟疑的点了点头，但还是没理解蝙蝠侠突然提起这个的原因。倒是神奇女侠作为一位女性，转了转眼睛第一个明白了蝙蝠侠的用意。

 

她笑了笑，主动接过了蝙蝠抛出的话头。

 

“那次我的表现可是当仁不让的第一。”神奇女侠说，同时揶揄的睨了一眼排在最末的超人，“某人当时也想表现自己来的，可惜用力过猛，反倒起了反效果呢。”

 

“嘿，说好替我保密的。”还没等其他人反应过来戴安娜话中的深意，超人已经第一个红着脸跳了起来，“我只是没有控制好挥球的力道而已！”

 

“你那叫只是没有控制好吗？”绿灯作为一个专职吐槽的，理所当然不会放过讽刺任何一个人的机会。“你可是只用了一个保龄球就直接砸穿了三面墙，一辆奥迪和一根路边的电线杆呢。”

 

闪电夹在几人的大笑声中，提高着自己的音量发问：“嘿，嘿，伙计们……难道只有我在意蓝大个想要表现的对象是谁吗？要知道那天的保龄球店里，只有我们联盟的自己人在里面呀。”

 

“我猜是扎塔娜？”绿灯猜测，拿手比划了一下那位女魔法师的身材，“毕竟她是那么的火辣……啧啧。”

 

“你认真的，天才？要知道我们和魔法师们可没有太多交流的机会……”

 

话题一旦真正的打开，后面就没有蝙蝠侠什么事了，他只是提供了一个引导众人情绪变积极的‘手段’而已。布鲁斯默默的继续在第一个探路，同时分心的想：超人原来在联盟里有喜欢的人了？

 

……是谁？

 

 

在这个越走越深入，空间也显得越来越宽阔的山洞中，几个人的闲聊终于是中止在了一条汹涌的地下河前。

 

这是一条横穿山洞左右的急流，宽有近十米，两端则潜入深不可测的地下。水势肉眼可见的非常湍急，显然想要安全的渡河有一定的难度。

 

但是他们没有选择。

 

顺着河流奔腾的水势前进明显是不现实的，谁晓得这条急流最终会通向哪里？更何况，就算不谈它的目的地在何方，只要河流位于地下的那一段路程稍微长那么一些，他们就会先死于供氧不足这一条里。

 

那么剩下的答案就已经显而易见了。

 

“呃，我们是不是应该先投块石头问个路什么的？”闪电看着宽阔的河流咽了咽口水，“毕竟不知道它究竟有多深就直接下水也太危险了。”

 

——而且我还不会游泳。

 

闪电侠心塞的在内心里补充了一句。

 

蝙蝠看了他一眼。“你有石头吗？”

 

……这的确是一个问题，不过这个问题对于英勇无畏的绿灯侠来说显然不真的是问题。

 

哈尔拿过巴里手上的食物储备袋，在里面掏了掏，掏出了一窜人心果。他想也没想，反手一丢就直接将水果扔进了河里。

 

众人看了看他，又看了看刚进了河里下一瞬就直接浮上了水面的果子……统一用眼神向绿灯表达了一个‘你真是没脑子’的鄙视含义。

 

哈尔气不过——明明拿在手上的时候感觉它挺沉的啊，这能是我的错吗？于是下一刻冲动的绿灯侠就直接把手上的那袋食物一整个的给丢了下去。

 

众人：……

 

几双眼睛眼睁睁的看着他们的储备粮就这么咕噜噜冒着泡沉进了急湍的河流中，然后就再也没有了一丝回音。

 

蝙蝠侠磨了磨牙，他阴森森的瞪了乔丹一眼。“很好，非常好，你在刚才成功的浪费了我们仅剩下的两袋食物储量的其中之一……如果接下来的路上食物短缺，就先从你开始饿着肚子吧。”

 

{第二~三天完}

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

哈尔被称为作死侠与Flag侠不是没有道理的。在他们五个人辛辛苦苦的渡过了这条宽敞的河流后不久，他们就悲哀的发现前方的道路看来真的还不知道有多少遥远。

食物已经被他们吃的所剩无几了，而饮用水则已经在几个小时前彻底宣布告罄。

作为这次森林探险的开头，他们几乎可以完全用出师不利来形容自己。

现在，究竟是坚持顺着这条路继续走下去，赌一把出口离他们已然不远，还是索性掉头回到距离他们还并不遥远的那条河边，孤注一掷的一跃而下来赌一赌地下那段的河流长度？

所有人在此刻都陷入了两难的抉择，而蝙蝠侠则当机立断的站起来下了决定。

“回到河边。然后你们留在岸上，我下去查探一下地下河下面的情况。”

剩下四个人讶异的看着他，但没等他们来得及反驳那么一两句，蝙蝠侠已经率先往回头路走去。

“我需要你们留在上面，第一：我只有那么几个呼吸器，如果一下子都报废了，那么也许等会神仙也救不了我们了。第二：我会用抓钩枪的绳索固定住自己再下去，这个绳索我是用了特殊的材质制造的，强度很大，不容易断裂，但是我们并不确定河流下方的压强有多少，所以我需要你们几个在上面确保绳索另一端的安全——也许最后我会需要靠你们拉我上来。”

蝙蝠侠看也没有看他们，冷静的一条条叙述道：“第三：我专程训练过在危险的水域下进行作业，而我的憋气时间最长可达到六分钟。”他说，“如果你们自认谁可以超过我的这些经验，我欢迎他主动上前来报名。”

“……”

没有人说话，于是这件事就只能这么定下了。

在蝙蝠侠为下水运动做准备的时候，剩下的几个人沉默的站在附近看着他。

“说真的，虽然我一直都知道蝙蝠侠很厉害，但是现在，我才真正深刻的认识到作为一个普通人，他到底有多厉害。”巴里突然开口，轻声又复杂的看着那个男人。

其他几个人虽然没有表态，但是从表情也能看出他们有多么的深表赞同。

蝙蝠侠准备好了，他看了他们一眼，无声的将手中的绳索一端递给了这几个同伴。

这种意味着我将自己的性命交给你们了的信任让他们瞬间觉得这根绳子千钧重负。

不过也许是之前的坏运气已经用到头了，这次蝙蝠侠才刚下去了不到半个小时，他就已经顺着绳子又爬了上来，过程中连一点曲折危险都没有碰到。

“一个好消息。”蝙蝠侠脱了头盔，撸了一把湿哒哒滴着水的头发，脸上带着一点放松的神情舒了口气。“地下河流的长度呼吸器完全支持得住，而且水流的湍急程度也没有到了凶险的地步。”

剩下的四个人也随着这句话卸下了心里的负担。“河流另一端是什么情况？”他们问。

“一片沙地，目测并没有看到什么危险——事实上，除了沙子我什么都没有看到。”

“这里的地势真的很奇怪。”巴里咬着指甲，不安的说，“一会儿是恐龙聚集的高地，一会儿又是一片荒芜的沙地……这个岛屿是想把整个地球的各种极地环境都凑在一起模拟个遍吗。”

“现在还不是担忧这个问题的时候。”戴安娜说，“就算要考虑，也得等我们先从这个困境里出去再说。”

“所有人都先补充下能量吧。”蝙蝠侠整理好了自己的头发，他又将头盔带了回去。“虽然水流的湍急程度还不至于对我们造成危险……但是剩下的这袋子食物肯定是带不出去了。”

“与其就这么扔在这里浪费掉，还不如把它们填到自己的肚子里——天晓得等会出去后在沙地里要多久我们才能找到吃的东西。”

众人点点头，他们围坐在一起，就着超人已经先一步打开的袋子从有限的水果里挑选自己还算喜欢的口味。

“这是什么？”哈尔突然从众多果子里挑出了一个奇异的白色果子，拿在手里好奇的看着。“之前都没看到过这个品种，你们有谁认得出来吗？”

蝙蝠侠看着哈尔的手愣了愣，认出这是他在第一天进入森林时从一颗树上摘下来的那颗奇怪的果子。他皱了皱眉，思考片刻后谨慎的回答。

“我认不出，当时我摘下来是准备带回去有机会研究看看的，我不建议任何人在现在的情况下去试吃这个未知的东西。”

众人当然也明白这个道理，但是不吃并不意味着不可以把它切开来看看吧？

对于蝙蝠侠之后又形容的说这个果子打开后会有一股好闻的肉香，这些个几天都没有吃过一口肉的超级英雄们嘴里可都快淡出个鸟了。

随着果子被性急的哈尔给切了开来，果然那股奇异的香味立刻飘进了众人的鼻子里。

“真的，望梅止渴大概就是这么个效果吧。”哈尔陶醉的吸了吸鼻子，闭着眼睛想象自己面前是一只烤火鸡。

“的确是很香很好闻啊……”巴里也跟着感叹，微红着眼睛忍不住盯着香味的来源直瞧。

剩下的戴安娜和克拉克虽然没好意思说，但是表情也已经出卖了他们有多么渴望这个。

蝙蝠侠一开始并没有在意，毕竟大家连着吃了几天的水果果腹，一时间闻到肉的香味有点失态也可以理解。

但是几秒后，他就立刻敏锐的发觉事情不对劲了。

蝙蝠侠突然一个跃起冲了过去，一脚将那个白色的果子踹进了河里。

他转身谨慎的后退一步，手上瞬间已经多出了几把锋利的蝙蝠飞镖。

他的四个Alpha队友，在他的面前……突然集体陷入发情了。

 

一个Omega和四个处于发情期，失却理智的Alpha共居一地，这其中的危险性不用想也该知道有多严重。

布鲁斯神情紧绷如临大敌的观察着他的四个同事，判断着如若他们一有异动，他就先下手为强的将他们逐个敲晕过去。

这话如果是说在平时，也许即使是蝙蝠侠也要先掂量掂量自己是否能够真的成功。

但是在他们失去了超能力的现在？敲晕四个神志不清的‘普通人’对蝙蝠侠来说简直不能更简单。

不过这四个意外被引诱发情的Alpha，他们的行为却出乎意料的和正常进入发情期的那些Alpha们有所不同。

他们并没有遵从自己的本能，在发情被引发的第一刻就开始利用自己对于Omega的敏锐‘感知’，去主动寻找那些‘属于’他们的猎物。

相反，这四个进入了发情期的Alpha们，他们视离他们不远处的那唯一一个Omega为无物，而是专心致志的在这狭窄的山洞空气中不停释放着自己的Alpha气味。

领地意识。

蝙蝠侠皱着眉思考，这情形就像是大型野兽突然发现了自己的领地上有同类非法入侵，于是先散发出自身的气味在警告对方一样。

而就如同他内心所猜测的，当他们四个发现另外的几个人在这种威吓下竟然都没有一个甘愿低下头颅，安静地离开这块土地时，内斗便立刻在这四个Alpha之间爆发了。

空气中的那些饱含着警告意味的气味分子味道一变，霎时间成为了足以令蝙蝠侠也本能的感受到威胁的侵略性气味――而且还是叠加成四人份的争相充斥在他的鼻腔周围。

这种感觉可令Omega不怎么好受。

蝙蝠侠微不可查的叹了口气。显然，在这种情况下，付诸武力已在所难免。

心念电转间下了决定的蝙蝠侠立刻手持着蝙蝠镖朝这四个Alpha伙伴靠近。速战速决，他在心里说，也省的这几个家伙再多吃苦头。

但是，令蝙蝠侠诧异的事情发生了。

原本看似对他毫无兴趣的这四个Alpha们，在他就只是悄无声息的刚朝他们的方向跨出了一小步时，他们四个便突然如被什么恐惧的事物惊醒一般，纷纷放弃了互相对峙以及下一秒就要揍成一团的趋势，而是统一的转头瞬间瞪向他的方向……然后蹬蹬蹬的一起向后连退了好几步。

这种犹如逃避一头洪水猛兽的样子让蝙蝠侠不可抑止的抽了抽嘴角。

如果不是他确认自己此刻十分清醒，他都要开始怀疑他们是不是在不小心之下，集体吸入了什么稻草人的恐惧毒气。

Alpha们警惕的防备姿态令蝙蝠侠原本准备的偷袭计划霎时泡了汤，在他本来的打算里，他是计划趁他们的注意力不在自己身上之时，优先下手将超人和神奇女侠一口气先敲晕过去。

在他们四个人里，超人和神奇女侠的武力值相对来说要更高一点。

尤其是来自于天堂岛的亚马逊公主，她的格斗技术即使不需要神力的衬托也足够大多数人喝上一壶的了。而等他搞定了这两个刺头，剩下的闪电侠和绿灯侠就简单的多了。

但这都是在他原本设想里的计划，现在面对着他进一步，他们就立刻后退十来步的这四个Alpha们，蝙蝠侠只能心累的暂时停在了原地。

Alpha们警惕的注视着蝙蝠侠的一举一动，直到确认他似乎不会再向他们靠近了，他们才又再一次的开始了互相对峙，然后在几秒后纷纷张牙舞爪的加入了混战之中。

蝙蝠侠眯着眼睛侯在一旁耐心等了等，估摸着他们已经进入了激烈的争斗之中，无暇顾及其他，他才又小心翼翼的轻轻挪了挪脚。

然而仅仅是他这一无声的微小动作，却依旧立刻引来了这四个争斗中的Alpha的注意。

他们默契的再一次停下了互殴的动作，惊恐的瞪着他的同时，又统一的纷纷向后退去了一大段距离。

蝙蝠侠：“……”

搞什么！

再次僵持住的局面令蝙蝠侠暴躁的砸飞了一枚蝙蝠镖，一甩披风怒气冲冲的转身向后退走了好几步。

他抱着双臂将自己融入靠墙的一片阴影之中，沉着脸死死瞪着远处的那四个再次开始互殴的Alpha们。

良久，观察够了他们行为模式的蝙蝠侠吐出一口长气。

不能再这么放任他们继续下去了。

这种意外战损可不是他想在这危险的荒岛上经历的局面，他们已经没有退路了，没有食物与饮用水的情况下，如果再这么持续自我损伤下去，不说等会在那片沙漠上他们是不是还能够坚持到寻找到补给，光是眼前的这条地下河流，蝙蝠侠都担心以他们现在的身体状态会不会全部顺利通过。

蝙蝠侠不知道自己引发他们警觉的那个点到底是在哪里，他现在也没时间去追究这个问题了。

……当务之急是想办法安抚住这几个Alpha的情绪问题。

而说起引导Alpha共感的最佳武器――蝙蝠侠从多功能腰带里摸出了一板药片，掰开一粒面无表情的丢进自己嘴里――则必然是Omega气味对他们的致命吸引力。

 

蝙蝠侠暗中命令福克斯开发的这款紧急中和剂，平时被他收藏在腰带里以防特殊情况需要。

这款中和剂起效快，副作用小。

相对的，它也有一个致命的缺陷――那即是服用过后，在接下来的二十四小时里，他将无法再使用抑制剂隐藏起自己的Omega气味。

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

随着中和剂的快速起效，蝙蝠侠一直隐藏至今的那股甜美的Omega气味终于开始在这个山洞中逐渐显现。

蝙蝠侠隐蔽的吸了吸鼻子，感受着自己的气味与一众Alpha的味道交杂在一起后，对自己内心产生的那股致命‘性’吸引力。

等他暗暗适应了这股本能，蝙蝠侠调整好了状态。他肌肉紧绷，全身蓄力，做好着一切战斗的准备之后，便立刻小心的控制着自己的气味，集中朝混战中的某个大个子一股脑儿的刺去。

Omega的味道终是让失去理智的Alpha产生了本能的反应。

原本同参与着互殴的超人突然顿了顿自己的身子，他茫然的转头，在脸部被谁顷刻间的又挥了一拳之后，这个健硕的大块头Alpha甩了甩头突然让自己脱离了混战圈。

他的神情带着一丝迷茫，一点对自己前进的方向站着的那个目标的恐惧，与极多的对于Omega渴望的本能，跌跌撞撞的朝蝙蝠侠的方向慢慢走来。

起作用了。

蝙蝠侠审视着超人的动作，评估着两者之间的状态，同时用余光警惕着剩下的那三位仍在聚众斗殴的同事。

当超人靠近他到了一个较近的方便动手的距离，同时远离另三个Alpha到了一个比较安全的距离时……蝙蝠侠瞬间一个暴起，在眼前的这个Alpha还完全没有反应过来的当下，拧着身子瞬间绕到了他的背后，反手一个手刀切在了他的后颈让他眼前一黑就这么晕了过去。

蝙蝠侠小心的接住了超人倒下来的身子，拖着他让他靠在了墙壁上。

他蹲下身观察了下超人的状态，三秒后皱着眉歪头凑到了超人的腺体处轻轻嗅了嗅。

……不对劲。

超人的确已经陷入昏迷了——蝙蝠侠非常自信自己对于力道的控制——可是为什么他还在不停地对外释放信息素？

是那个果子的原因？何时才会恢复正常？这样下去会不会对身体产生什么不可逆转的危害？

蝙蝠侠非常不喜欢这种事态不在自己掌控中的感觉。

他低吼了一声，站起身眯着眼睛打量着另外三个Alpha的同时不停思考着对策。

又过了几分钟，仿佛是下定了决心般，蝙蝠侠向前走了几步，让自己稍稍远离了超人躺着的位置，同时第二次将自己的信息素向着神奇女侠集中冲击过去。

再一次的，神奇女侠也如同超人般的被他的信息素吸引了过来。但是这次蝙蝠侠并没有选择立刻敲晕她，而是等她走到了自己的面前，果断的伸手揽住了她的腰，微微低头就这么直接的吻了下去。

女Alpha虽然神志不清，但是本能上立刻被眼前这个Omega的主动献吻给取悦了。她反客为主的紧紧搂住了Omega的腰，唇齿相交间凶悍的开始争夺起了主动权。

上钩了。

蝙蝠侠立刻顺着神奇女侠的攻势放软了态度，他用自己的舌，自己的肢体动作，以及自己的信息素无声的向着这个Alpha示意自己的归顺。

神奇女侠的本能显然对着这样的示好非常愉悦。她下意识的收敛起了自己侵略性的信息素，就像是对他的安抚，以防自己的Omega为此感到不安，亦或是对他的褒奖，让自己的Omega知道自己对他的态度的满意——总而言之，蝙蝠侠的目的在这一刻达到了。

下一秒，神奇女侠也如出一辙的眼前一黑晕了过去。

蝙蝠侠将公主拖到了超人的旁边，他擦了擦自己的嘴，同样蹲下身凑到神奇女侠的腺体处轻轻嗅了嗅。

——很好，散发的气味处于正常值范围，这个方法有用。

蝙蝠侠满意的勾了勾嘴角，他直起身，立刻毫不停顿的再次用同一个招数‘干’掉了剩下的那两个Alpha。

等四个昏迷的同伴们并排躺着倒在了地面上后，蝙蝠侠终于再一次站在了超人的面前。

……这个家伙的问题还没搞定呢。

蝙蝠侠头疼的揉了揉眉间，他的大脑在刚才行动的同时已经过滤了无数个方案，但是没有一个让他觉得有可行性。

除非——蝙蝠侠长舒了一口气，开始动手去除自己颈部的那些蝙蝠装盔甲——他将包裹着自己脖子的紧身衣拉开了一角，歪着头把自己的腺体处凑到了超人的嘴边。

除非……用更强烈的Omega气味先唤醒超人的本能，然后再按部就班的处理掉这最后一个麻烦。

 

Omega位于颈项处的腺体所散发出的气味相较于其他地方来说要浓郁的多，因为从根本上来讲，对于主要是用做来让Alpha标记自己的，位于自己身体内部的那个生殖腔，脖子处的腺体的根本作用则就是为了吸引Alpha来达到让其与自己交配的目的的。

可以这么说，腺体——是每一个Omega用来散发自己‘味道’的总出口。

当布鲁斯将自己的脖子凑到了超人的鼻尖，因中和剂的起效而不停的毫无遮掩的散发出大量甜美Omega气味的腺体就‘近在眼前’时，即使这个Alpha还处于昏迷期间，他的本能也已经被下意识的唤醒，张开口就对着面前唾手可得的Omega毫不留情的咬了下去。

蝙蝠侠因此小小的‘嘶’了一声。

这是他第一次被一个Alpha‘咬’，也是他第一次作为一个Omega，和一个Alpha产生如此‘亲近’的行为。

蝙蝠侠的理智告诫他要速战速决，要保持头脑的清醒，要趁超人的本能被唤醒时抓紧时机解决问题。但是在克拉克朝他咬下去的那个瞬间——什么计划都消失了。

他只感到头晕目眩，感到一股股难以形容的快意从那个小小的腺体处胡乱冲向四肢百骸。Alpha的味道通过两人的相交处被不停输送进Omega的体内，让他呻吟出声，让他四肢发软，让他徒劳的挥舞着双手，却只能瘫软下去靠在Alpha的身上大口喘着气。

等布鲁斯终于从这难以抗拒的快感中稍许回过神来时，他黑着脸的发现自己竟然就只是因为被一个Alpha咬了一口，就丢脸的直接射在了自己的裤裆里。

蝙蝠侠趴在超人的身上调整了会儿自己凌乱的呼吸，接着他一脸凶狠的，抖着手将仍在忘情舔允自己腺体的超人一把推开。

被拒绝了的Alpha不满的低吼了一声，他占有性的伸手圈住了‘他的Omega’的腰，拖着将他拉近自己就想要继续下去。

蝙蝠侠就在这时将自己的唇凑了上去，他故技重施的用自己的示好让这最后一个Alpha也同样放松了警惕，然后如法炮制的在超人将自己的信息素收敛回去后一个手刀击晕了他。

布鲁斯捂着自己还在流血的腺体处站了起来，他一一扫视过四个昏睡过去的队友，最后神色在望见自己收回的手掌上，那几滴血迹时变得分外复杂起来。

……他现在闻着自己身上，都觉着自己处处都透着股克拉克的味道。

布鲁斯难得会后悔什么事情，但是在这一刻，他的本能告诉他他这次绝对是做了一个最坏的决策，而且他有预感，这个决策会导致的后续问题也绝对是后患无穷。

在接下来的这大半个小时里，蝙蝠侠就这么站在他的四个Alpha队友身边，无声的观察他们昏睡中的情况——以及推测他们能够苏醒的时间以及征兆。

神奇女侠是第一个从昏迷中清醒过来的，接着是绿灯和闪电，他们几乎是如出一辙的，在摇晃着头茫然坐起后，先是对于记忆中最后中断前的事情皱眉回忆，然后本能胜过一切的，在发现这个狭窄空间里竟然存有Omega的气味时，他们震惊的忘却了其他一切，蓦地转头瞪向蝙蝠侠所在的那个方向。

“赫拉啊……布鲁斯，你——你是个Omega？”

蝙蝠侠在三个Alpha先后苏醒时就已经绷紧着身体，后退了几小步微不可查的做出了防御的姿态。但是在发现他们已经重新拾回了自己的理智后，蝙蝠侠放松下来的吐出一口气，卸下了稍许警惕朝他们微微点了点头。

“蝙蝠侠，呃，你平时原来一直都是在使用抑制剂？”闪电不知道想到了什么，微红着脸眼神闪烁的不敢直视布鲁斯，“所以现在这个……才是，嗯，你真实的味道吗？”

布鲁斯张了张口，但他还是没来得及回答上一两句，哈尔就已经突然尖叫着插嘴进来。

“大蝙蝠你……你身上为什么会有超人的味道？！”绿灯看了看蝙蝠侠，又看了看一旁还昏睡着的超人，他的神情不可抑止的开始滑向了诡异的方向。“难道你们刚才在这里——”

蝙蝠侠头疼的揉了揉眉心，他伸出一只手做了一个暂停的手势，然后板着脸，朝着三个瞪着他的Alpha这么说道。

“……等超人也清醒后，我会和你们统一解释的。”

 

超人的苏醒将整个洞穴内的尴尬氛围带上了最巅峰。

蝙蝠侠无视了超人一脸懵逼的状态，他三言两语尽量简洁的向这几个Alpha们叙述了他们失去理智后发生的事情。

同时对于自己的Omega身份，布鲁斯却只是简单的用了一句‘为了双重身份的安全考虑’，就直接打发过去了。

沉默在几个人之间逐渐蔓延，虽然蝙蝠侠说的简略，虽然理智知道不管布鲁斯的第二性征是Alpha，Beta，还是一个Omega，他都是他们所熟悉的那个人类最强蝙蝠侠……

但是，老天啊——当一个浑身散发着那么强悍，美味，且迷人气息的Omega就站在他们面前，同时他们还明显回味过来自己的口腔内都沾染着对方的唾液与遗留下来的甜蜜信息素的味道——这让他们又如何能够简简单单的就控制住自己想要立刻将其占为己有的生理本能？

蝙蝠侠一眼就看出了他们的尴尬与窘迫，这也是他一直不想要公开自己真正性别的原因之一。

“给你们半个小时时间，调整好自己的状态。”蝙蝠侠说，“在现在这样的环境里，我们没有太多时间留给在思考这种无关紧要的问题上。”

……这才不是什么无关紧要的问题！

几个Alpha们铁青着脸在心里呐喊，但理智也知道现在的确是不怎么适合讨论这个。但是超人却是他们中的例外。

他踌躇半晌，咬了咬牙抬脚朝蝙蝠侠站立的方向迈开一步——但是这行为立刻就被布鲁斯发觉了。

蝙蝠侠给了他一个严厉的瞪视，其中让他停下的命令简直不言而喻。同时布鲁斯的全身肌肉再一次肉眼可见的迅速紧绷起来。

……克拉克突然觉得有点委屈。

他在布鲁斯警戒的神情中退回了原来的位置。他暗恋蝙蝠侠已经很久了，久到他自己都快忘了是从什么时候开始，他就对自己的这个搭档产生了别样的情愫。

当他在清醒过来之后，惊喜的发现布鲁斯竟是一个Omega，同时还惊讶的感觉到他们之间突然多了一层若有似无的微弱链接时——只有拉奥知道他的内心究竟有多么激动。

但是现在，这个他心仪已久的，主动让他在自己的身上留下了临时记号的Omega，却在用他的肢体动作实实在在的朝克拉克泼了一盆冷水。

——他并不真的喜欢他……他甚至在害怕他。

这个认知清晰的让克拉克连一点点欺骗自己内心的余地都留不出来。

超人沮丧的神情反应蝙蝠侠并不是没有看到，更何况——从他被克拉克‘咬’了一口之后——虽然非常轻微，但是超人的一些情绪波动的确是实实在在的通过那层微弱的链接传输了过来。

布鲁斯暗自咬了咬牙。

他不是傻瓜，从超人清醒过来后表现出来的这一系列反应，再加上戴安娜之前出口对他的调侃……蝙蝠侠已经明白了原来自己就是超人暗恋的那个同事。

蝙蝠侠以前并没有在感情这块色彩区域里给自己留有太多的余地。他太忙，大多数时间里。而且他的双重身份生活也注定了他不可能像他人一样拥有一段稳定的，健康的爱情或婚姻关系。

可是现在这个喜欢着他的人是超人，是克拉克·肯特，是那个除了阿尔弗雷德和迪克他们之外，他第一个会信任的人。

……所以他会好好想想的，也许。

但不是现在。

蝙蝠侠环视了一圈众人，确保了他们的确已经调整好了自己，于是他颔首，示意他们上前从他这里领取了属于自己的那份简易潜水设备。

“那里见，伙计们。”蝙蝠侠说。

众人互相对视一眼，纷纷鱼贯跳了下去。

 

沙漠的危害对于人类来说，最严重的不外乎是缺水和暴晒。

好在蝙蝠侠他们虽然现在正行走在一片一望无垠的沙地上，但是位于他们头顶的太阳却并不算是非常毒辣。同时，当他们从湍急的河流里险险逃出的时候，他们也并没有忘了尽可能多的带足了饮用水。

所以现在最紧要的问题——只剩下了饥饿。

正义联盟的五位元老们已经在这片沙漠里行走了大半天。这期间除了数不尽的沙子，他们连一根动物的羽毛都没有发现。

难道前方又有一群隐藏着的‘狩猎者’在等待着他们吗？可是沙漠并不同于地势高低不平的森林，一马平川到可以一眼看到边际地平线的这里，如果真有什么东西存在，那么‘它们’早就被他们给发现了。

“布鲁斯，你看那里。”

神奇女侠指着她所凝视的那个方向出声。她是众神之王宙斯的女儿，是亚马逊女王所生的公主，即使现在超能力不知为何使不出来了，但是天生的血统优势也可以让她看的比众人更远。

“那边……是不是好像有什么植物？”

蝙蝠侠顺着戴安娜的指引眯眼往那边望去，但是他和剩下的那几个人一样，除了能看到隐约的一些像是海市蜃楼的飘忽雾气，他们什么都没有发现。

布鲁斯思考片刻。

“去那边看看。”他说，“与其不知目的地的瞎走，不如赌一赌那边会有什么惊喜。”

 

那边也的确是有惊喜在等待着他们。

一棵树。

一棵挂满了之前让那几个Alpha失控的，白色奇异果子的树。

“……”

几个Alpha无言的抬头望着这个让它们陷入纠结，尴尬，和某些无法言说欲望的植物，直到蝙蝠侠出声他们才回过神。

“把它们摘下来。”布鲁斯说，声音平静，毫无破绽。但如果不是他的头盔遮住了他的表情，那超人他们就会发现他此刻的脸上带着丝咬牙切齿的扭曲。“如果之后几天我们依旧没有找到任何食物来源……那么也许这就是我们唯一的倚仗了。”

“可是——”巴里哆哆嗦嗦的说，脸上一片局促不安。“那个未知的，对我们的影响——”

蝙蝠侠又沉默了几秒，接着干巴巴的字句一个字，一个字的……从他的嘴缝里缓慢挤出。

“……我会想办法解决这个。”

 

{第四天完}

 

\------第一篇章【情愫初生】完------

 

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

\------第二篇章【渐入佳境】------

 

5.

 

在蝙蝠侠等人遇到了第一棵挂满奇异果子的树之后，接下来的几个小时路程里，他们就开始陆陆续续的重复遇到相同的这种植物。

有意思的地方是，每次他们发现一处新的果树，都必然是只有那么孤零零的一棵安静的生长在沙土里。而每棵树与下一棵树之间的距离——在蝙蝠侠的心算里——竟然都差不多保持着同样一个长度的间距。

这就很耐人寻味了。

难道这里的植物也存在着什么领地意识吗？

众人多多少少都已经发现了，这个岛上的一切，无论是地理环境也好，动植物也好，它们的发展规律几乎都有违外界的正常生存之道。

也许他们超能力的失效，也和这奇异的‘地域磁场’有着必不可少的关系。

——而蝙蝠侠的这些种种猜测，在他们遇到第六棵同样植物的时候，终于是被一群突然出现的动物给证实了。

 

那是一群个头有如拳头大的蚂蚁，在正义联盟等人刚刚发现了又一棵果树的时候，突然从沙地里面鱼贯而出的。

蝙蝠侠五人谨慎的在发现了这群蚂蚁的时候就暂停了自己的脚步。他们远远的停在原地，眼看着这群‘巨型’蚂蚁就像是猫咪发现了鱼似的，争先恐后的爬上树顶，期间还顶下了无数阻碍自己步伐的同胞（这完全违背了蚂蚁群体合作的天性），然后就近攀附上自己所能找到的最近的一颗果实，便立刻用自己尖利的巨颌开始大快朵颐般的食用起面前的果肉。

“天……这是什么品种的蚂蚁？”

蝙蝠侠观察了两眼蚂蚁的特征，思索片刻后回答了闪电侠的问题。“牛头犬蚁，也被称为澳洲巨蚁。只不过比正常的牛头犬蚁个头要大上数倍。”

“这也太凶残了。”巴里喃喃的感慨，“可是蚂蚁不应该是群体活动的种群吗？”

“大多数是的。”布鲁斯说，“不过牛头犬蚁是少数捕猎时不会合作的品种。”

“不是我想打扰你们对于蚂蚁习性的探讨，”绿灯在这时候插了进来，“但我说，我们是不是应该先离这群巨型蚂蚁远一点，然后你们再慢慢的讨论这些问题？你们难道没有看到他们的个头，以及头顶的那根尖刺吗？如果他们吃完了这棵果树上的果子，感觉没有吃饱回头想来尝尝人肉的味道要怎么办。”

哈尔因为自己的想象打了个哆嗦。

“我宁愿回去再和恐龙们打一架，我也不想体验那种身上爬满蚂蚁并被不停啃噬的感觉。”

绿灯的形容让所有人的身上都冒起了一层恶寒，每个人的脑子里都开始不可抑止的跳出一部部类似《掠骨者》，《X射线》，《蚂蚁雄兵》等以蚂蚁为主角而拍摄的恐怖片。

“我认为哈尔说得对。”超人抖落了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他无意识的将蝙蝠侠往自己的身后推了推，然后回头看了一眼蚂蚁们，“安全起见，我们最好现在就换条路，离这群东西越远越好。”

蝙蝠侠对此没有吱声，他依旧凝视着远方蚂蚁进食的画面，片刻后突然眯起了眼。

“你们仔细看。”布鲁斯开口，把众人的注意力再次拉回到了蚂蚁们的身上，“最早开始进食果肉的那几只蚂蚁，他们的状态已经产生了变化……它们的行为开始变得混乱了。”

众人愣了愣，他们并没有注意过哪些蚂蚁是最早爬上去开始吃东西的——即使他们当时看到了，现在也早就分辨不出来了——但是随着蝙蝠侠的话落，逐渐就开始有越来越多的蚂蚁产生了布鲁斯所说的异变。

它们暂停了自己吃东西的动作，转而开始陷入暴躁的无规律转圈，接着蚂蚁们突然开始互相争斗，毫无顾忌的群体厮杀起来。

……就一如当初超人他们几个Alpha们所表现出来的状态。

近十五分钟的自相残杀过去后，那棵孤零零的果树周围，已经躺着一地的蚂蚁尸体了。而少数剩下还没来得及爬上树顶争得一席之地品尝一顿美食的蚂蚁，则也全都一哄而散的掘地三尺逃走了。

众人：“……”

如果当初不是蝙蝠侠没有受到果实的影响，可以想见他们最后的下场也和这群蚂蚁没什么两样了。

“这是……植物的自我保护手段吗？”神奇女侠看着果树顶端最中间还完好无损的那几棵果实，犹豫再三后不确定的问，“通过让食用他们的动物同室操戈，来达到最大限度保存自己的目的？”

“目前这种设想是最合理的。”蝙蝠侠说，“在外界，也的确是有一些植物通过这样的机制来保护自己……只不过远没有这里的方式这么残酷。”

“那为什么当时你会不受影响？”

“……线索不够，无法推断。”蝙蝠侠狠狠皱了皱眉，“目前只能猜测可能是因为这里的地理环境导致所有动植物的属性都比较具有‘攻击性’，就像是人类第二性别里的Alpha，所以这种植物所散发出来的香味也是针对类似的个体的。”

“而你是一个Omega，所以你才没有受到这种香味的引诱？”戴安娜若有所思的说，同时状若不经意的瞥了蝙蝠侠两眼。

“……也许吧。”布鲁斯终于收回了自己一直打量着远方果树的目光，他回过头，却发现所有人都在盯着他瞧。“……怎么？”

“不，没什么。”四个Alpha们纷纷摇着头回答，他们瞬间就收敛起自己从刚才开始就肆无忌惮的打量着Omega的目光，转而统一看向蚂蚁尸体堆积的地方。

绿灯一脸正直状的抢先发问：“这些蚂蚁肉……咱们能烧了吃吗？”

蝙蝠侠：“……”

 

终于饱餐了一顿肉食的正联众人满足的躺在树干下揉着自己吃的圆滚滚的肚皮。虽说身边缺乏必要的调味料，蚂蚁肉的味道淡而寡味，但是对于一连四五天都一直在啃植物果实饱腹的几个人来说，这已经是非常难得的一餐美味了。

蝙蝠侠在饭后众人休息的间隙中一直默默抬头盯着树中央的那几颗果实思考，他等所有人都差不多消食结束后，用蝙蝠镖切断了连接其中一颗奇异果的植物枝条，在果子掉下来的瞬间伸手将它完好的接在了手中。

众人不明所以的看着他。

“怎么，你还准备继续研究这个果子吗？”超人忍不住问。

“我们不可能每顿都能好运的等来一群自相残杀的蚂蚁，这里也不是什么上演守株待兔的故事的好时机。”蝙蝠侠看了超人一眼，他转了转手中的那颗白色果子，冷静的说：“理论上来说，人在吃饱喝足的时候，神经中枢会让人体产生一种饱腹感，从而让大脑增加对外部引诱的抵抗力。”

“简单地说，如果我现在切开这个果子，它产生的香气对于吃饱的你们来说，效果应该要比第一次弱化许多。”

众人一点就透。

“所以你想趁现在这个时间训练我们对这个香味的抵抗力？”

“这是最好的机会了。”蝙蝠侠说，“毕竟我们目前刚吃饱，不缺水，暂时无后顾之忧。如果非要等到一切都山穷水尽的时候才去尝试，那……”

“我们懂你的意思，布鲁斯。”戴安娜打断蝙蝠侠的解释，她直视着对方，干脆利落的问出所有人更关心的那个问题，“可是如果我们抵抗不了呢？如果我们又一次陷入狂暴呢？如果……”这一次我们伤到了你呢？

“那我会负责让你们及时‘停下’。”蝙蝠侠镇定的回答。他被白色护目镜遮住的锐利视线从神奇女侠，绿灯，闪电的脸上一一掠过，最后看了超人长长的一眼后才收回自己的目光，问他们：“你们相信我吗？”

怎么可能会不相信蝙蝠侠呢？众人在心中想……我们不相信的，是我们自己啊。

如果说在不知道蝙蝠侠是个Omega的情况下，他们也许对于这个方案还不会有太多担忧，但现在——Alpha对于Omega的保护欲是天生的，是刻在每一个Alpha基因里的本能，他们根本就不可能自欺欺人的以什么‘蝙蝠侠是最强人类’这样的解释来让自己心安理得的接受一个Omega在自己面前去冒险。

但是这种话他们根本就说不出来，这种以第二性征辨别一个人的能力的言论是对蝙蝠侠最严重的侮辱。一旦他们开口，哪怕只是委婉的提一小句，也许等待他们的，就是这辈子再也不要想和布鲁斯有好好说上一句话的机会了。

众人心知肚明这一点，所以即使此刻每个人都心疼的要命，他们却依旧只能选择沉默的将任何可能会有的声音全都烂在自己的肚子里。

“……很好。”蝙蝠侠将这几个Alpha的反应统统看在眼里，他对于他们此刻的沉默感到分外满意。如果这时候真的有谁敢以他Omega的身份来提出点什么的话，他是不介意让对方先体会一下何为Omega的暴力的。“现在，除了闪电侠留下，剩余的人全都退到半径五十米之外。”

“我？”巴里对于布鲁斯的单独指名愣了愣，“是先从我开始吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯回答他，同时瞟了一眼同样愣在旁边的三个Alpha，“怎么，你们难道还在指望我一次性‘伺候’你们四个Alpha吗？”

“这不好笑，布鲁斯。”超人干巴巴的说。

“我也不是专职来负责逗你们笑的。”

哈尔抽了抽嘴角，忍不住说：“有时候你的冷幽默真的让人不敢恭维，蝙蝠。”

话虽这么说，但是绿灯，神奇女侠，超人还是听话的离开了蝙蝠侠和闪电的身边。他们在不多不少正正好好五十米开外的地方站定，神情紧张且担忧的看着树下站立的那两个人。

相对于巴里紧张的恨不得钻到土里去的心情，蝙蝠侠看上去则要镇定的多。

“你需要冷静一点，巴里。”布鲁斯瞥了一眼闪电的状态，毫不留情的指出，“你现在的心态不利于控制自己的本能。”

“我知道。”巴里·艾伦偷偷望了一眼站在他对面的蝙蝠，然后忍不住又望了一眼。在收获了一个开始下撇的嘴角之后，闪电侠才终于重重的吐出一口气，目视地面视死如归的说：“我想我们可以开始了。”

蝙蝠侠早就已经等得不耐烦了，他闻言立刻从自己的多功能腰带里翻出了一把小刀，沿着果子的中央小心的切开了一条十公分的细缝。然后就开始谨慎的盯着对面的Alpha观察着他的状态。

闪电侠在一开始的十几秒里还保持着头脑的清醒，他絮絮叨叨的诉说着自己目前并没有感到任何异样，也许你的推测是正确的，又或者是这个果子的香味说不定只是个一次性道具？但是在又过了十几秒后，巴里的语速明显开始减缓起来。

“打起精神，闪电侠！”布鲁斯低声喊道，同时自己也已经变得全神戒备起来，“想办法抵抗那股感觉！”

“我……在……努力……”巴里咬着牙，站在原地昏昏沉沉且缓慢的说，“但我……也许……”

闪电侠的这句话还没来得及说完，下一刻，茫然与呆滞已经开始在他的双眼内逐渐浮现。

布鲁斯一个箭步迎了上去，同时他的Omega信息素瞬间暴涨开来，一股脑的向巴里的周身蔓延过去——这次他是绝不会再傻到等果子的效果全部发挥的时刻了——布鲁斯一手环上闪电侠的腰，另一手紧扣住对方的下巴，就着这个姿势毫不犹豫的侧过头吻了下去。

“……”

远方一直关注着蝙蝠侠与闪电侠情况的几个Alpha此刻已经恨透了自己的无能为力。同时，在这一刻，他们也绝望的发现，望着树下那相拥而吻的两个人，他们内心此刻翻腾不休的另一种心情——

它名为嫉妒。

 

这一天里，蝙蝠侠连接发现自己算错了两件事。

第一，他高估了他这几个同事的适应能力。

第二，他低估了他这几个同事的学习能力。

这两件事所体现在的方面是，当蝙蝠侠第三次把因为果实气味影响而陷入神志不清的神奇女侠敲晕在地上的时候，他差一点先一步迷失在了戴安娜越来越高超的吻技当中。

望着躺了一地的三个Alpha，蝙蝠侠随手擦掉了嘴角边沾染上的唾液，开始皱着眉严肃思考这种适应方式是不是真的能够有效。

另外还有一个意外，是蝙蝠侠之前也没有料想到的——超人，这个外星人Alpha，不知是不是由于他并非是地球原生种的缘故，在经历了上一次被果实气味影响的经历之后，他的身体便像是已经产生了一定的抗体。

总之，当其他三个Alpha先后因为他们的实验而数次被他砸晕在地上的时候，这个外星人却一点事情都没有的依然神志清醒的站在原地和他大眼瞪小眼。

“……至少去掉了百分之二十五的麻烦。”布鲁斯咕哝着轻嘲，他招了招手示意超人上前和他一起将这几个昏迷的Alpha安置到个舒服点的地方躺下。

今天的天色已经很黑了，在这种一览无余还没有任何遮蔽躲藏物的环境里，依旧进行这种不稳定的试验是非常不安全的。等这几个Alpha清醒过来后，蝙蝠侠便决定结束今天的活动，让忙碌了一天的众人可以好好休息休息，养精蓄锐。

超人安置完闪电侠后在蝙蝠侠的旁边也坐了下来。“剩下的蚂蚁肉只够我们再吃一顿的。”克拉克看了看布鲁斯即使戴着面罩都能透露出一股疲惫气息的脸，忍了忍欲言又止的问，“如果明天他们还是不能适应这个……你有什么别的计划吗？”

“有一个，我不怎么喜欢……我想你也同样。”

“是什么？”

蝙蝠侠深深看了超人一眼，随后他突然扯下了自己的面罩。“克拉克。”布鲁斯叫完超人的名字后罕见的顿了顿，但最终还是决心让自己问出来，“你喜欢的那个人……是我？”

超人咬了咬牙。

“你终于想谈谈了？”他控制住自己泛酸到现在的心脏，努力摆出一副淡然的神态来。“所以你准备好就这点怎么批判我了吗？或者是列出一到三张我不应该喜欢你的原因清单？”

布鲁斯莞尔：“怎么，在你眼里我就是这么一个不解风情的人么？”

“你刚才连我靠近一步都表现得特别戒备和抗拒！”超人还是忍不住了，他直起身，面向蝙蝠控诉的说，“难道不是吗？你那时看我的眼神就好像我是一头洪水猛兽。”何况明明是你主动在我不清醒的时候让我在你身上留下了临时标记！

最后这句话超人差点就要脱口而出了，但是那样就实在是太丢Alpha的脸了……所以克拉克硬生生的把这句话给憋回了肚子里。

布鲁斯叹了口气，他撸了把因为一直困在头罩里而显得有点汗湿的头发，撇过头小声的说。“你总得给我点时间适应。”

“适应……什么？”

“标记。”布鲁斯短促的说，在克拉克疑惑不解的目光里，他烦躁不安的握了握拳，为自己即将吐露的心声而感到……不自在。“我——从没被Alpha标记过，即使只是临时标记。所以克拉克，你要理解……那种突然间自己的思维里多出一层他人感应的感觉，那让我很……不安。”

超人瞪大了眼。“……可我并没有任何额外的感觉？”

“因为力量压制，现在的你没有任何超能力，所以你的Alpha气息压制不了我的。这是一个力量至上的世界，只有强者才能掌控主导地位。” 布鲁斯说， “即使A的性别优势对O有一定的压制加成，但我是个强Omega……所以我想你应该懂我的意思了。”

“你知道你这是在自卖自夸，是吧？”

布鲁斯勾起嘴角笑了笑。“我只是在陈述事实。”

“好吧，你说了算。”超人撇了撇嘴角，但是眼底却泛出了笑意。他不是傻瓜，如果布鲁斯这是准备直接拒绝他，那么他根本就不会和他解释这么多：“所以，我这是还有抱得美人归的希望咯？”

蝙蝠侠因为他的形容词而瞪了他一眼。

“我只能保守的说你获得了一个考核期。”

……

片刻后，两人都因为这种说法而笑出了声。

超人和蝙蝠侠之间的气氛终于因为此次交谈而恢复了原本的自在与默契，同时，在这之上两人之间还多了一层浅浅的暧昧与温情。

“那么蝙蝠侠先生，作为我的考核人，我现在能够展示给你看我的技术是否达标了吗？”超人的脸慢慢朝蝙蝠侠靠了过去，当他呵出的气息开始逐渐喷上布鲁斯的侧脸时，他紧紧盯着布鲁斯的双眼问他：“如果我现在吻你的话，我会获得一个重拳，还是一个回吻？”

“这得取决于你的吻技……”布鲁斯在将自己的嘴唇贴上对方前，轻声回复。“是好是烂了。”

 

｛第五天完｝

 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

超人在第二天是带着一脸满足的笑意醒来的。在昨晚和蝙蝠说开了之后，自认为已经和布鲁斯心意相通的他，即使只是嚼着淡而无味的蚂蚁肉，他也觉得像是在吃山珍海味一样美味。

超人甚至一早上都带着一脸沾沾自喜，得意洋洋的表情在其他人四周走来走去，只因为他体内的Alpha本能认为自己已经战胜了其他和他争夺配偶的Alpha们——在这场角逐中完美的脱颖而出。

——就像一只斗胜的公鸡。

然而还没等超人得意太久，现实却立刻就给了超人一记重拳。

当所有人都吃完了昨晚剩余的那些蚂蚁肉，并消化完毕后，蝙蝠侠便立刻又让众人尝试了一遍昨日的适应训练。而当确认这种适应性训练仍旧毫无效果之后，他便果断的开始向神奇女侠几人叙述他准备的第二套方案。

“……综上所述，如若排除掉氪星人的体质问题，另外一个可能让超人免疫果实香味的原因只可能是因为那时他和我缔结了临时标记。”

“众所周知，标记的作用是为了让两个个体进行绑定，从而可以让对方减少对周围其他人的气味吸引。所以我们现在只能试一试，是否可以用这个方法让你们也同样免除果实所带来的负面影响。”

是的，这就是蝙蝠侠准备的第二套应急预案……将自己作为这几个Alpha的饵，通过让他们和自己缔结临时标记，从而尝试着让Alpha们免除奇异果的气味对他们产生的影响。

而令超人气到发抖的是——当布鲁斯说出如上推测与后备计划的时候，他却连一个眼神都没有往他身上移去过一分一毫。

这个混蛋……超人铁青着脸孤零零的站在一旁，抿紧着唇瞪着和众人说着计划方案的蝙蝠侠——他昨天甚至根本就没想过要先和他商量一下这个！

克拉克在这时候才终于恍然大悟的想明白，蝙蝠侠从来都是走五十步想一百步的性格——昨天的谈话，还有那个吻，说不定也只不过是蝙蝠侠又一个紧急预案而已。

蝙蝠侠有时候就是个混蛋，超人一直都知道。只是直到今天，超人才深刻认识到，他究竟可以混蛋到什么程度。

神奇女侠在这个时候开了口：“布鲁斯，你怎么就能确认超人的例外不是他的外星体质所造成的呢？”

“我不能确定。”蝙蝠侠回答他，“但是公主，你是个亚马逊人……你也依旧被果实所影响着。”

“所以这就是你中和剂消散了以后，你却一直都没有再次补充抑制剂的原因？”闪电侠很快想到了这点，“你之前就已经料到了可能会有这样的局面了吗？”

“……”蝙蝠在巴里问出这个问题后短促而隐蔽的撇了超人一眼，然后他直接就和超人愤怒的目光对了个正着。布鲁斯呼吸一窒，难得的，一股内疚的情绪在这时吞噬了他。

布鲁斯匆匆收回了自己的视线，如果不是超人此时过于愤怒，那么也许他就会察觉到此刻蝙蝠侠望向他的目光中隐含着的那一丝歉意。

蝙蝠侠转回头，他无视了巴里的这个问题，对着众人生硬而刻板的问道：“还有什么其他的疑问吗？”

众人沉默，没有人再提出任何意见。

蝙蝠侠点了点头，然而就在他准备对着众人布置并实施他的Plan B的时候，绿灯却又突然发话了。而在哈尔开口后，其他几个人才突然反应过来，自从发现蝙蝠侠是个Omega之后，原本一直很喜欢和蝙蝠作对的绿灯，好像这还是他第一次发表自己的反对意见。

“蝙蝠，Alpha和Omega的关系理应是一对一的，既然你现在体内已经有了……超人的信息素，你再接受我们的，难道你不知道这会引起多大的——”

蝙蝠侠当然知道这会产生什么严重的后果，于是他赶在绿灯说完之前粗暴的打断了哈尔的句子：“这个不需要你们担心。”

布鲁斯烦躁的抿了抿唇，他不是没有考虑过这么做的后果，但是在现在的这个境地里——他无法选择，他也没得选。而且……他也实在是不想再让其他人的发言加深超人的怒气值了。

于是蝙蝠侠再一次强硬的拒绝了其他几个Alpha或关心或担忧的询问，依旧选择让闪电侠先留了下来，而让其余三个人再一次离开到了100米开外的地方。

巴里局促的站在布鲁斯的对面，眼看着蝙蝠侠开始去除自身肩胛处的盔甲，他犹豫再三，终究是下定决心问了出来。“为什么又是我第一个？”

蝙蝠侠动作的手一顿，他看了巴里一眼，轻声说：“因为你是闪电侠。”

这没头没尾的回答，巴里却是立刻就听懂了。“……因为我的新陈代谢快？”

“是的。”布鲁斯说，“新陈代谢快，理论上也就意味着你受果实影响的时间更短，但同时可能我的……Omega信息素和临时标记能够起到作用的时间也不长。”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，继续说：“临时标记是双向的，闪电侠。我们需要更多的试验才能确定这是否可以成功。”

巴里·艾伦吐出一口气。“我知道了。”他在蝙蝠的颔首示意下靠近了对方，但是在对着Omega那个小小的腺体咬下去之前，他却又突然抬头看向对方：“布鲁斯，都已经是这种时候了……我希望你能喊我‘巴里’。”

布鲁斯愣了愣。

他不由自主的望向闪电的双眼，那一瞬间，他才终于察觉到自己究竟错估了什么事情。

蝙蝠侠下意识的张口就要拒绝，他想说那只是你的错觉，那只是Alpha和Omega之间的本能在作祟。这也许并不是你真正的想法……但是当布鲁斯望着巴里那执着，明亮，暗含期待的双眸时，那个‘不’字却是无论如何也说不出口。

两个人就这么僵持了几秒，也可能是几分钟——布鲁斯终是认输般的发出了一声轻缓的叹息。

“巴里。”他柔软的开口，顺了对方的意。

而闪电侠，则瞬间笑弯了眼，胜利般的对着那个引诱他至今的腺体处咬了下去……在他快速的亲了一口布鲁斯的嘴角之后。

 

当闪电侠信息素的味道一股脑的涌进蝙蝠侠血脉中的时候，即使是已经提前做好心理准备的蝙蝠侠，他也还是被两股Alpha信息素冲撞在一起的躁动感给刺激得头晕眼花。

原本在他体内已经显得稀薄许多的超人信息素，在发现新的‘入侵者’闯入自己的领地时，那股温暖的气息瞬间摇身一变，气势汹汹的朝着新来的陌生闯入者冲击过去。

而闪电侠的信息素在此时也早已不再是如阳光般温和，面对唯一的，理应是属于自己的Omega遭遇他人争夺时，就算本人是再怎么喜欢和平共处的Alpha，他们的信息素却还是会诚实的暴露出自己的攻击性气息，并纷纷张开獠牙与争夺者缠斗在一起。

这就是本能。

……这就是Alpha们。

而现在超人和闪电侠的Alpha信息素将蝙蝠侠的体内当成了争斗的温床，他们的互相排斥反应使得唯一的一位Omega承受者被彼此间的角逐刺激的痛苦不堪。

“你还好么，布鲁斯？”巴里扶住紧闭着眼斜靠上树干的蝙蝠侠，虽然他身为Alpha无法体会到布鲁斯此时的感受，但看他的样子想也知道这不会轻松到哪里去。“要不要扶你去坐下休息？”

蝙蝠侠在适应体内气息的过程中分神摇了摇头。“不。”他简单的回复，并轻轻挣开了闪电侠的手。蝙蝠侠不喜欢在任何时候让自己在他人面前显露出软弱的情绪反应……尤其是当这个决定是自己定下的时候。

闪电侠虽然看在眼里疼在心里，但既然布鲁斯坚持，那么巴里便不会强求他做什么。

时间在他们的沉默中逐渐晃荡过去，两个人就这么静静的一倚一站，直到近十来分钟后，蝙蝠侠才终于长吁出一口气，疲惫的睁开了自己的双眼。

“这真是一种新奇的体验。”蝙蝠侠自嘲的说，挥开了额头流淌下来的汗水朝超人的方向努了努嘴：“你们两个的信息素，简直就像是两头斗牛在我体内互相搏斗，顺便将我的精力吞噬殆尽。”

闪电侠因为蝙蝠的形容瞬间红了脸，他知道蝙蝠侠只是在客观的陈述事实……但老天啊，布鲁斯是不是隐藏自己的性别久了，所以对于自己Omega的身份缺少一定的认知啊？

布鲁斯也从巴里的反应里察觉出了自己的失言，他抿紧嘴，深深懊恼自己因疲累而导致的一时放松。但解释从不是蝙蝠的风格，何况他也找不到什么好解释的点……于是蝙蝠侠索性直接转身从树上又搞下了一个果子，利索的开始了自己的下一步实验。

 

事实证明，蝙蝠侠大多数时候总是对的。

这次当布鲁斯再一次给果子切了个口，让那股肉香味飘荡在自己与闪电侠周围的时候，虽然巴里仍会感到嘴馋，但是紧随而来的那股诱惑力却不足以强烈到影响他的神智了。

这是一个好消息，在目前这个环境里，这意味着他们暂时没有了食物缺乏的后顾之忧。

奇异果除了那香味的作用过于变态，但是它的果汁水分充足，果肉清脆可口，同时吃上去还能有一股肉香味唇齿留香，久久不散……这绝对是目前不可多得的美味食材，且没有之一。

唯一让众人为难的点，只在于蝙蝠侠是不是能够一口气承受他们四个人的信息素……而身体又不会被他们的争斗气息给先一步的压榨到透支。

 

在搞定了闪电侠之后，蝙蝠侠选择的第三个Alpha是神奇女侠。

戴安娜至始至终都贯彻着自己雷厉风行，直来直去的行为模式准则，都已经到这个地步了，她也没有就蝙蝠的计划再发表自己的不同意见。

她了解布鲁斯，在当实验证明他的这个备用计划的确是有用的情况下，蝙蝠侠是绝不会考虑再将其替换成可能效果没这么好，但是对自己也许更安全的Plan c或其他的。

自身的安危从不是蝙蝠侠会主动考虑进去的因素，身为亚马逊战士，戴安娜欣赏布鲁斯的这种强韧精神，但身为一个Alpha，她却对自己的Omega如此不爱惜自己身体的行为而感到愤怒异常。

夹杂着这种戴安娜从没经历过，也不怎么知道该如何处理的矛盾心情，公主对着蝙蝠腺体处咬的这一口尤其的深。她的牙齿分毫不差的叠加在之前巴里咬出的那个齿印上，然后如利刃刺入，斑斑血迹透过二次被咬破的皮肤滴滴渗漏而出。

布鲁斯不由自主的呜咽了一声，他伸出手想将公主推开，但是戴安娜反倒是更贴近了他。公主一手掐住了蝙蝠侠的后颈阻止了他的挣动，另一手则强硬的揽上了布鲁斯的腰。

红酒味的信息素被源源不断的输送进蝙蝠侠体内，戴安娜甚至主动啜饮了一口布鲁斯甜美的Omega血液。随着强劲而有力的第三股信息素冲入布鲁斯的体内，原本稍微安分下来的超人和闪电侠的信息素，则再一次因此而躁动起来。

布鲁斯终于受不了的软下了身，如果不是戴安娜未卜先知的先一步抱住了他，那么此刻他也许已经摔倒在地上止不住的发抖了。

“嗯——”

一滴泪水从布鲁斯紧闭的眼角滑下，他浑身无力，五脏六腑也痛的要命，然而他的阴茎却早已直直挺立，在Alpha们混杂的信息素刺激下，无视主人的难受不停渗漏着可怜的前液。

布鲁斯不止硬了，同时，他的肠道也早已湿透了。

神奇女侠的双眸闪了两闪，犹豫从中悄然的一闪而过……但最终，她眼中的情绪仍旧定格在了某种决心下。

她没有停止自己亲吻啃咬布鲁斯腺体的行为，同时相对的，公主托着布鲁斯腰的手则逐渐下移，在黑色披风的遮掩下，五根修长有力的手指，悄悄顺着蝙蝠侠盔甲的缝隙处钻了进去。

“哈啊——！”布鲁斯惊喘，在戴安娜的食指悄然抵上他的穴口处时徒然回过神，他惊诧，瞬间倒吸了一口冷气……同时不由自主地瞪大了双眼。

“公主、不……唔！”

 

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

厚重的黑色及地披风在一定程度上可以很好的遮掩住其下可能会有的情色勾当。

当戴安娜的指尖在布鲁斯挣扎无果的情况下快速探进对方的股间后，她并没有给布鲁斯任何缓冲时间的余地，三根手指便干脆的并拢在一起，迅速且雷厉风行的在布鲁斯湿润温暖的肠道内开始抽插并进起来。

她相信以蝙蝠侠的承受力，这点难受根本算不了什么，更何况以布鲁斯现在的状态也容不得她继续磨磨蹭蹭了。

神奇女侠在注入了一定量的Alpha信息素后便停止了自己咬Omega腺体的动作。她的唇离开了那个小小的红肿处，在瞄了一眼布鲁斯后颈腺体处周围的血迹后，Alpha选择用舌头轻轻将那圈血液全都舔舐的干干净净。

紧接着，抬起头后的Alpha注视着自己的Omega因痛苦和欢愉而显得呼吸紊乱，性感汗湿的脸庞，她的手指小心的在布鲁斯肠道内寻找着更容易让Omega受刺激的那个点，然后在接下来的几分钟里，戴安娜便这么观察着布鲁斯的反应，同时配合着手上的动作，一步一步用自己的手指，慢慢将布鲁斯逼上了难言的高潮。

神奇女侠对于蝙蝠侠后方的进攻在一定程度上缓解了Omega的不适反应，这行为其实不仅仅是转移了Omega的一部分注意力，同时，当布鲁斯用后面高潮过后，回过神后的他才发现自己身体内的Alpha排斥反应已经变得比刚才微弱很多了。

在这一刻，一直自傲自负的蝙蝠侠终于是无比鲜明的认知到，即使自己再怎么强悍，自己也是一个‘Omega’，是一个本能的需要用身体来讨好Alpha的‘Omega’。

等戴安娜终于从布鲁斯的体内撤回了自己的手指，并随手甩了甩，将指尖上的那些被携带出来的液体甩干净后，布鲁斯则向后靠向树干，狼狈的低下头平复着自己的呼吸。

他知道神奇女侠这么做是为了帮助他，但是尴尬的蝙蝠侠实在不知道现在该怎么直视公主并和她交流。

神奇女侠则是对此不在意的小小哼了一声。

对于蝙蝠侠此时的窘迫，她好心的没有再用语言加深一步的刺激他。她相信布鲁斯已经从刚才的情事里得到教训了，既然他总喜欢罔顾自己的身体健康，用自己的身体来胡乱冒险，那么他就应该要充分做好自己会被Alpha们侵犯身心的思想准备。

接下来，在戴安娜沉默的远离了布鲁斯之后，最后一个，也是唯一一个还没有与之进行临时标记的绿灯走上了前来。

哈尔慢步走到布鲁斯的对面，无声凝视着面前这个沉默的等待着他动作的Omega……就像是一只等待着被宰杀献祭的羔羊。绿灯就这么看着布鲁斯，既不动作也不说话，直到蝙蝠侠开始不耐烦并朝他瞪了一眼后，他才终于耸了耸肩开了口。

“今天就到这里为止吧，蝙蝠。我就算是饿一两顿也没什么大不了的。”

“怎么，你现在是终于想到要表现你的Alpha绅士风度了吗？”可能是之前一系列的挫败感打击到了蝙蝠侠，也可能是他今天的确太累了，绿灯这明明是为了布鲁斯考虑的发言在此刻却彻底激怒了他。“我不需要你的怜悯，灯侠。现在给我赶快滚过来完成这个，让我们都能早点脱离当下的这破烂局面。”

“临时标记从来不是什么冷冰冰的，公事公办的联盟事宜，蝙蝠。我也没必要连这个都必须完全听你的。”

“有趣，你是想就此饿死自己好让自己从这个世界解脱么？还是说要‘咬’一只大蝙蝠一口的膈应心理让你现在完全下不了嘴？”蝙蝠侠冷冰冰的笑，眼神锐利如刀，同时嘴角边缘也拉出了一道讽刺的弧度。“可惜你现在没得选择，绿灯，这里也只有这么一个Omega可供使用。”

哈尔就在这时蓦地欺身上前。他双手用力握住了布鲁斯的肩膀，近距离的低头直直盯住布鲁斯愤怒的双眼：“不要装傻，蝙蝠，你不会感觉不到我们对你的渴望，你过不了的是你自己心里的这一关。”

布鲁斯当然知道绿灯在指什么，他闭了闭眼，嗓音也变得紧巴巴的。“那只是Alpha和Omega之间的本能反应……哈尔，你们只是被这股错觉给蒙蔽了。”

“也许你说得对，布鲁斯，你觉得这只是Alpha和Omega之间本能的互相吸引。我不否认这点，我想他们几个也不会否认这个。但是蝙蝠侠，你不要忘了，当为了适应优胜劣汰，适应生存，而我们人类进化，分类出这几种性别后。Alpha和omega之间，有时候就是简单的本能问题。”哈尔认真的说，眼神沉的极深，“你不应该忽视它，过往矫正，你也不应该逃避自己的本能……这样你不仅是对自己不公平，同时对我们也不公平。”

“……”

“而且你不会傻到看不出来我们几个是真心喜欢你吧？”哈尔对着瞪着他的布鲁斯眨了眨眼，歪头帅气的一笑：“说好的世界上最伟大的侦探呢？”

蝙蝠侠沉默，良久后，他终于是放弃抵抗般的揉了揉眉心，并轻轻的叹了口气。“我从不知道绿灯还会兼职心理疏导师的工作。”

“就像我一开始也不知道谁他妈的是布鲁斯·韦恩？”哈尔笑了笑，他食指抬起布鲁斯的下巴俯身吻了吻他的唇，接着偏转头将牙齿轻轻抵上了蝙蝠那已经变得红肿不堪的腺体，同时模糊暧昧的语调从两人相交接的地方飘出，“那么现在，蝙蝠……你的身心‘真正’准备好接受我了吗？”

 

说实话，哈尔的信息素比他本人，以及布鲁斯想象中的要温和很多，也可能是蝙蝠侠的身体在此之前已经接受了另外三个Alpha的轮番熏陶而变得麻木了，总之这次绿灯的味道灌进布鲁斯的身体后，意外的竟然没有遭到多大的排斥反应——简直到了可以用温柔来形容感受的地步。

而绿灯也同神奇女侠一样，当他在布鲁斯的身体里输入了一定量的Alpha信息素后，他便主动的停止了啃咬腺体的动作。哈尔在布鲁斯闭眼适应体内气息的过程中再一次挑起了对方的下巴——布鲁斯皱了皱眉，但却没阻止他——于是绿灯将这当成了一个同意的信号，低下头再一次毫不犹豫的吻上了他。

这次两人间的吻再不像之前那样的点到即止，哈尔的舌尖粗鲁的挑开布鲁斯的双唇，滑溜的舌头攻城略地，同时时不时擦过对方敏感的上颚。他揽住布鲁斯强撑着的早已虚软不已的身体，生生将这个吻发展到了足以令花花公子也感到色情的程度。

布鲁斯低低嗯了一声，喘息声从两人的唇齿相交间断断续续的不停漏出来。他的身体里每增加一个ALPHA的气息，体内的血液就更加躁动一分。身体内部仿佛在打群架般的错乱感让他此时根本跟不上哈尔的节奏，只能被动的仰着头接受对方对自己的蹂躏。

“够了。”近十分钟后，终于从虚软无力的状态里缓过来的蝙蝠侠不得不偏头躲开了绿灯仿佛永无止境的进攻，他推了推对方的胸，示意哈尔赶紧识相点将他放开。

绿灯配合的松开手，而布鲁斯终于得以后退一步。他脊背抵着树干，用手背抹了抹被亲吻的红肿艳丽的嘴唇的同时黑着脸凶巴巴的对哈尔训斥道：“不要得寸进尺。”

而绿灯侠——哈尔·乔丹——则故意舔了舔唇，对着恼羞成怒的蝙蝠侠做出了一副多谢款待的餍足姿态来。

 

至此，意外被困居荒岛的这四个Alpha终于在这一刻和Omega蝙蝠侠共同建立起了一个更进一步的两性关系。

奇异果的特殊影响被所有人消除，终于能够放开顾虑大吃一顿的众人将离他们最近的这棵果树上的果子席卷一空，每个Alpha都抱着至少一两个美味的果实坐在地上大快朵颐着。

而蝙蝠侠，则坐在离他们稍远一点的地方，对着自己面前的一个果子罕见的发着呆。

他很少有完全不知所措的时候，但现在，蝙蝠侠也不得不承认自己的确是进入了这样的一个状态。Alpha和Omega之间的链接强悍程度到底是超出了他的预计，更遑论他还一下子与四个Alpha共同建立起了临时标记。

布鲁斯能非常清晰的感觉到，原本因为这几个Alpha失去了超能力后而被他压制住的Alpha气息，在这四个Alpha的信息素于他体内共聚一堂后，现在则几乎已经要和他的强Omega信息素打成平手，并在逐渐融合的过程中慢慢占据了上风。

这种可能会被反制的感觉令蝙蝠侠非常不安。

但是现在说什么都已经晚了，这个计划是他自己提出的，他就要一力承担将来乐可能会产生的一切后果。

另外还有一个更加棘手的问题则是在于超人。

不像是神奇女侠他们几个人，是在他开诚布公的说明了目前的情形后，才直接且公开的和他进行一对多的临时链接的。

而超人……蝙蝠侠不着痕迹的侧头瞥了他一眼，接着又皱着眉匆匆收回了自己的视线。

超人也许是认为他昨晚所做的一切不过是为了安抚他的权宜之计吧。蝙蝠侠咬了咬下唇，内心苦笑的想。

布鲁斯不可否认自己昨晚这么对待超人，的确是存着一部分这样的心思在其中，但如果说完全只是为了这个，就连蝙蝠侠自己都会为这样的想法嗤之以鼻。

他的确是一个不怎么把感情放在首位的人，但这并不代表他就会随意拿情感当成玩弄他人的工具。

蝙蝠侠有意想要再和超人好好谈一谈，但是在现在这个境地里，在这个所有Alpha都和他进行了临时标记的情况下，一旦他有任何异动，都会立刻引起其他三个Alpha们的注意。

苦于找不到机会的蝙蝠侠只能暂时放弃了这个打算，在众人都填饱了肚子后打起了精神，吩咐所有人都备上了几个刚才特意留下的备用食材，整装待发后再一次在这片沙漠中迈开了前进的步伐。

夜长梦多，他们必须尽快想办法离开这个荒岛。

就算不行，至少也要尽可能的先逃离这片荒漠。

 

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

就在这样机械而又枯燥的寻找出路的行进过程中，三天后，超人留在蝙蝠侠身体里的临时标记终于第一个失效了。

蝙蝠侠身为标记的直接承受人，首当其中的迅速感应到了这个。

他停下了自己前进的步伐，在众人不明所以的同步停下望向他的同时回首朝超人看去，然后不期然的与超人深沉的双眸撞了个正着。

超人在这几天的行进路程中，一路都保持着压抑的沉默。除了必要的交流，他没有和任何人，尤其是蝙蝠侠多说过一句话。所有人都了然他在愤怒什么，但是他们没法开导他——不，这么说并不准确，应该是，他们的Alpha本能并不想开导他。

虽然联盟成员们理智上知道现在是非常时期，更何况身为队友，他们更应该携手共进，共渡难关。但是他们的Alpha本能却对任何妄图染指自己Omega的对象充满敌意，这并不是简单的可以靠理智与思想就轻松压制下去的情绪。

如果说蝙蝠侠一个人体内时刻承受着他们几个Alpha共同的信息素而让他感觉非常不好受，那么明知自己的Omega现在正被其他的Alpha们共同享有着，自己却无能为力，也不能有所作为的这几个Alpha们，他们的内心也同样承受着非常不爽的煎熬。

——在争夺配偶的本性斗争过程中，没有一个Alpha会轻易选择退让。

 

在超人和蝙蝠侠的静默对视里，其他三个Alpha也先后敏锐的嗅到了自己Omega身上信息素的变化。他们互相看了看，沉默了几秒后安静的开始向远处撤去——带着一股不甘心的心态给这两个人腾出了独处的空间。

蝙蝠侠对着超人张了张口，他之前几天就一直有心计算着想要在这次难得的独处时间里和超人好好解释几句，但是真的等到了这个时刻，直面这幅单方面和他陷入冷战状态样子的克拉克，布鲁斯却突然发现自己压根不知道能够解释什么。

蝙蝠侠难得示弱的姿态却并没有让超人的面部表情软化几分，他这几天早就快要被自己内心的妒火将理智给燃烧殆尽了，即使布鲁斯真的想要和他言归于好，也得等到他狠狠惩罚了他之后再说。

超人充满欲望的蓝眼睛牢牢的锁住了面前的Omega，充斥全身心的嫉妒让这位Alpha二话不说，毫不留情的一把将布鲁斯拖到自己的面前，拜往日两人间的熟稔所赐，他三下五除二的轻松扯下了蝙蝠侠的肩部铠甲，就着这个速度，凶狠且利落的直接低头就将自己的牙尖朝对方的腺体一股脑地刺入进去。

超人作为第一个与布鲁斯建立临时标记的Alpha，他的身体记忆总是对他的信息素印象最深刻，直观感受也更加鲜明的。

尤其是愤怒和嫉妒让超人这次咬的特别深，也特别狠，蝙蝠侠在这股狠厉的Alpha气息的冲击下不由自主地再一次呜咽出声，他的五指下意识攥紧了超人身后的红色披风。

他又被狼狈的咬到高潮了，再一次的。而这次还是在这个Alpha神智特别清醒的盯着他的情况下在他身下达到的高潮，这让布鲁斯既感到丢脸又带着一丝手足无措。

超人这回并没有像其他几个Alpha一样，在输入了自己一定量的信息素后便让牙齿离开了蝙蝠侠的腺体，相反的，当布鲁斯无助的伸出颤抖的手抓住他的披风时，他却是手下一个使力，直接拖起蝙蝠侠的屁股，将眼泛水汽的Omega整个抱起来拎到了自己的身上。

布鲁斯在这个猝不及防的动作下手忙脚乱的攀住了自己的Alpha，他的屁股因此不小心撞上了对方早就勃起的那根。这简简单单的一个撞击，却是让情场老手的花花公子瞬间烧红了脸庞。

……超人到底是和以往那些一夜情的对象不一样的。

克拉克从布鲁斯此时的神态，以及两人之间逐渐再一次清晰起来的链接中感应到了一点布鲁斯的真正想法，这让超人终于慢慢从盛怒的状态中拉回了自己的理智。

他在两人这个亲密的肢体动作下，慢慢地松开了自己的牙齿，并将蝙蝠侠腺体周围沾染上的那些血迹舔舐了干净。紧接着，克拉克额头抵着布鲁斯的额头，双眼盯着仍旧还气喘吁吁的对方，在这个姿态下他的拇指蹭了蹭蝙蝠侠的脸颊后，轻声且认真的朝对方问道。

“你老实告诉我，布鲁斯。那晚你对我的告白所做的回应，究竟是不是因为真的喜欢我？”

 

对于超人如此直白且紧迫盯人的发问，被强硬困在超人的臂弯里，无法回避也不准备再回避的蝙蝠侠微微别开了脸……幅度虽小却是肯定的点了点头。

“真的？”布鲁斯的动作虽然轻微，但是却怎么也不可能逃过克拉克的眼。超人的笑容仅仅只是因为这一个小小的举动，就轻而易举的在其脸上绽放开来。接着，仿若不放心似的，他的双臂紧了紧，将蜷缩在他怀里的蝙蝠侠抱的更紧，满怀期望又小心求证的再次轻声询问道：“这次没有再骗我了吧？”

蝙蝠侠在超人的怀里微微叹了口气，“克拉克，虽然我经常的在一些事情上为达目的而不择手段……但我决不会在这种事情上开你的玩笑。”

为了自己即将脱口的话，布鲁斯感到自己整个人都开始变得害臊起来——这对于哥谭的大众情人，花花公子的他来说，真是一种新奇的体验——但是他仍旧难得诚实地选择认真回应着超人，“我可以这么和你说，克拉克。我可能会在任何问题上，隐瞒你，欺骗你一些事情，以前是这样，以后也不会例外。但唯独这个——”

布鲁斯顿了顿，抽出被克拉克封锁在怀抱中的双臂，转而捧起对方的双颊，倾身在克拉克的唇上印下了轻柔的一吻，紧接着在对方惊喜的视线下柔声继续说，“唯独对你这份感情的回应，我永远不会在这件事情上愚弄你……这是‘布鲁斯·韦恩’能够对你做的唯一一个保证。”

巨大的喜悦在这一刻彻底从超人的心里迸裂开来，如果说刚才生理上产生的欲望，克拉克还能用理性来将其死死压制住，那么在两个人真真正正互通心意的此刻，爱人乖顺的依偎在怀，其颈项上还残留着自己咬痕标记的当下，不管现在他们身处的环境是多么的恶劣与不合适，超人也实在是再也忍不下去了。

“我想要你，现在，立刻。”

克拉克的指腹摩挲着布鲁斯血迹未干的肿胀腺体，单手托着布鲁斯的臀部反身将其压制在了就近的树干上，声音沙哑又格外性感。“我能闻的到，你也是想要我的，是吧？”

超人的危险发言就像一股热浪般瞬间灼烧了布鲁斯早也仅剩不多的理智，天知道既两心相悦又发生过二级啃咬标记的Alpha和Omega，他们究竟是怎么靠意志力生生忍到现在的——就在刚才，布鲁斯仅仅只是因为超人这么简单的一个动作和一句话，就都快要让自己早已又硬挺起来的阴茎不管不顾的再一次发泄出来。

现在，布鲁斯整个人都被超人牢牢的抵在了身后的树干上，粗糙的树枝摩擦着他已被克拉克除去了外部铠甲的强健后背。这个像极了被超人囵囤圈在怀中的姿势让布鲁斯深深吸了一口气。紧接着在下一瞬间，这个强壮至极，同时又性感至极的Omega，突然伸出了自己的右臂牢牢搂住了自己面前这个Alpha的脖子，就着这个被动的姿势却又主动的将双腿缠绕上了对方粗壮的腰迹。

布鲁斯用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的，“不能……进行最终标记。”他轻轻地开口，眼角因过多的欲望浸染而变得灼红。在克拉克沉得极深的目光注视下，这个被Alpha困居在一偶之地的Omega咬了咬自己的下唇，犹豫了一瞬后窘迫地干巴巴解释道，“否则，我体内的……Alpha信息素会彻底失衡，如果……你的信息素过于强大，将不利于我整体压制住你们的——”

“我明白。”克拉克打断了布鲁斯未竟的话语，他低头吻了吻对方的发梢安抚住布鲁斯的歉意情绪，将下巴抵在对方的右肩处后又偏头再次吻了吻布鲁斯早已红透的耳际，“我明白的，布鲁斯，你不用因此而对我感到抱歉。”

 

布鲁斯在克拉克沿着他嘴角处溢出的津液一路舔舐到他锁骨的这点时间里仰着头大口地喘着气，刚才他的Alpha给了他一个浓烈到快要让他窒息的深吻，而仅仅只是这一个吻，就已经让布鲁斯的分身胀痛到快要爆炸的地步。

他的后穴早已经湿的不成样子了，透明黏腻的液体顺着湿润的肠道从他的身体内部滴滴答答的溢出他的股间，然后又慢慢的在他的内裤上晕出一片深色的痕迹。

克拉克在拖着布鲁斯屁股的指尖摸到那片粘稠的时候低低笑出了声，他将怀里抱着的身躯向上抬了抬，小小的虎牙轻轻叼住早就硬成一颗小石子的乳尖，并恶意的在布鲁斯凶狠的注视下用牙尖来回磨了磨。

布鲁斯受不了的一巴掌拍了过去。

“你是狗吗！”他恼怒的低吼，语气凶悍但颊边却早已映出了一片绯红。“……早点完事，我们现在没那么多时间可以拿来浪费！”

克拉克笑了，他松开了自己的牙关，暂且放过了明明是自己害羞却又不愿表露出来的恋人，舔了舔自己的唇后，又再次向着对方的唇吻了上去。

“遵命，我的长官。”

超人在接吻的间隙温柔的说。

 

在接下来的时间里，彻底沉浸在水乳交融的极致感官里的两个人都没有再多说任何一句废话了，况且，在这猛烈的情欲冲击下的他们，也压根没有任何说话的心思了。

虽说有树木的遮挡，站在远处的正义联盟的同伴们并不能看清他们具体在干些什么，但两具交缠在一起的躯体是实实在在的，如果只是补充一个咬痕标记的简单程序，又何至于需要浪费两个人如此多的时间？

片刻的静默后，原本驻足于百米处的另外三人，摸了摸鼻子再一次同时后退到了更远一些的距离……并默默地统一转过了身体贴的给远处的那两人尽可能的腾出一些私人空间。

并不是说他们因此就决定放弃追求布鲁斯了，只是……此时此刻，此种境地下，这是他们对与自己一同出生入死多次的同事，兼用心交付了绝对信任的同伴——超人——所能做到的，最大的善意与包容了。

｛第六~九天完｝

 

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

当蝙蝠侠与超人进行过了一次彻底的性爱过程之后——虽然他们并没有进行到最终标记的那一步——但与Alpha的交合行为在这一非常时期的确是实实在在的对身为Omega的布鲁斯起到了非常好的舒缓作用。

等到两个人完事后整理完了自己的着装，回头去和自己的队友汇合的时候，蝙蝠侠感觉到这几天来一直对自己的身体造成严重干扰的信息素交杂的问题，在这一刻有了明显的减轻。

这是一个好现象吗？

蝙蝠侠不能完全肯定，但是既然做都和超人做了，时间也不可能再倒退回去，再纠结这一次的一时情动也已经完全没有意义。

神奇女侠他们三个人脸色复杂的看着归来的队友，他们对着心情愉悦的超人张了张嘴，片刻后又默默的闭上。超人的确一直是他们几个之中与蝙蝠侠关系最好的那一个，尤其戴安娜还早就知道他原本就喜欢布鲁斯——对于在他们之间他能够第一个拔得头筹，获得蝙蝠的倾心他们并不会感到任何的意外。

但是说没有一点不甘心却又是假的，既然超人只是因缘巧合之下第一个和蝙蝠缔结了临时标记，才造成了如今这样一个优先于他们的局面。那么如果当时那第一个人选换成了他们中的一个……

算了，现在说这些如果也没有什么意义，超人虽然现在领先了他们一步，但身为Alpha，在认定了自己的Omega之后，他们三个也没有一个会因此就轻易的放弃自己的选择。

于是在接下来的那几天行程里，这些下定了目标的Alpha们终于是统统露出了他们的狼子野心。

当两天后，闪电侠的信息素也开始消失，这位原本是所有人中最温和的一位Alpha，再和蝙蝠侠重新缔结临时标记的时候，他也终于是选择露出了自己Alpha的那一面，对着布鲁斯的那个腺体又狠又重的一口咬了下去。

 

蝙蝠侠其实在和超人有过了那次行为之后，他就已经或多或少的有了预感接下来的这几天不会再如之前那样的‘平静’，但是他同样也没有料到这第二次缔结临时标记，过程会突然变得如此的凶险和意外。

——他体内的信息素平衡被瞬间打破了。

不，说被打破也不准确，应该说是他的身体突然拒绝了这次闪电侠信息素的侵入。

而布鲁斯在灵光一闪下已经瞬间反应了过来了缘由所在。

是超人留在自己身体里的……过量标记。

自己的Omega本能在那次和超人交合之后，下意识里就已经默认了自己的身体是归属于那个Alpha的——之前的那些信息素由于已经混杂融合在了一起，身体无法将其他那些Alpha的信息素单独分离排斥出去——但当现在其他的Alpha的信息素想要再一次入侵他的时候，他的身体就已经先一步的显示出了拒不接受的状态。

这是一个极其糟糕的境地，布鲁斯的大脑瞬间判断出这一点——这不仅意味着他们之前的努力可能在此刻功亏一篑，同时他的身体也很有可能会因此而开始全面崩盘。

蝙蝠侠此时简直要将自己的牙都咬碎了。

自从他们落入了这个孤岛后，一向英明果决的他简直是在一而再，再而三的不停犯错误——而且还一次比一次的更为愚蠢和严重。

现在这个状况应该怎么解决？蝙蝠侠深吸了几口气，强制让自己维持住理智并紧急思考对策，但无论他如何计算，最终得出的结论却还是只有唯一的那一个——

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，额上蹦出止不住凸起的青筋，原本侧放在身侧的手向上搭住了同样因为这个情况也显得非常不好受，但却并没有表现出来，只是一直在默默忍受着的闪电侠肩上，脸上带着一种挣扎的神情慢慢开了口：“巴里……”他顿了顿，艰难却又决绝的说出了下半句话，“与我结合……现在。”

闪电侠明显被蝙蝠侠的这个发言吓了一大跳，他瞪大了眼，连刚才那股难受劲儿在这惊吓中都一下子靠后站了——不是说他不想与布鲁斯……做爱，只是这也实在是太突然了，让这位Alpha明显还没有做好思想准备。

但是下一刻，闪电侠也瞬间就想通了其中的关键，同时也明白了布鲁斯此时箭在弦上不得不发的尴尬处境。

说他趁人之危也好，趁火打劫也罢，但是目前的这种情况的确让这位Alpha内心闪过了一丝窃喜的状态——Alpha和Omega有时候就是这么简单，生理上的互相吸引造就了情感上的暧昧情愫，而感情上的递增叠加同时又牵引出身体间的渴望。

如果他与布鲁斯在此时能有了更进一步的发展……是不是他们之间的可能性也会因此而多上那么一点呢？

于是接下来闪电侠再没有犹豫什么，他手下三下五除二地快速解除着蝙蝠侠身上的盔甲——速度快到几乎像是从没有失去过超能力一样——并将默认着并配合着他的动作，同时咬着牙根红着耳廓的这个诱人的Omega温柔的抱到了自己的身上。

“放轻松，布鲁斯，我会很小心的。”

“……”

 

远处的几个Alpha在刚才就已经发现了那边的事态不太对劲，但是当他们看到闪电侠开始去除蝙蝠侠身上的制服，并且蝙蝠侠并没有表现出任何反对的动作时，他们惊讶地怔愣了一瞬，紧接着，神奇女侠和绿灯侠有致一同的下意识朝超人的方向望过去。

“……”超人此刻却压根顾不上这两个人对他的打量，他在发现远处那两个人动作的第一时间就已经愣在了那里，但他毕竟是一个拥有超级大脑的人，短短片刻间，他就回味过来了缘由所在——是他之前那次的不克制，才导致布鲁斯现在……

超人死死地瞪着那个方向，在此刻简直恨死了几天前的自己——如果不是自己，如果不是自己当时……

“超人。”绿灯侠却在这时上前一步挡住了超人望向远方那冒火的目光，他直视着超人铁青的脸，对他的怒目相视毫无畏惧的说，“你不必这样愤怒与自责，说到底你也并没有真正独自拥有了布鲁斯，你心里应该也明白，你只不过是恰巧占了个‘第一’的优势。”

“这不关你的事——”超人怒吼打断了绿灯的话，红着眼眶犹如一头斗牛。

而神奇女侠却在这一刻也选择加入了这一战场。

“怎么就不关我们的事了呢？”公主轻笑了一声，在这瞬间她和绿灯达成了短暂的统一战线。

“超人，你应该也感觉得出我们几个对蝙蝠的心思，一直在装傻与不承认的那个人是你才对。索性我们现在就公开的说清楚。我们几个无论是谁，想必都是不会放弃得到布鲁斯的决心的。”

公主顿了顿，紧接着又继续开口，“但现在我们的首要任务是想办法先离开这个鬼地方，在这期间，我们可以各凭本事来夺取蝙蝠的心，而至于最终等离开了这里之后，布鲁斯决定和谁在一起，则是到时候由他自己来选择，你说怎么样？”

“……”超人喘着粗气，他愤愤的盯着眼前这两个Alpha目光中的坚定斗志，又眼光放远看向那边的那两个人……半晌后，超人咬着牙，闭了闭眼后阴沉的说。

“好，很好，我接受……毕竟超人从不畏惧挑战。”

“我们也是。”

神奇女侠和绿灯侠同时回应。

 

至此，在这天之后，这四个Alpha们终于就追求蝙蝠侠这一点上达成了短暂的协议，同时自知也阻止不了剩下两个Alpha与布鲁斯结合的超人，虽然黑着脸，但却也并没有再对此有过任何过激反应。

蝙蝠侠虽然并不清楚他们几个Alpha之间私底下商量过了什么约定，但是他毕竟是一个聪明的人。从那次他与闪电侠……结合后回来，另外三个人对此的反应，以及这两天中他们几个之间的明争暗斗，还有对他的各种示好来看……他也大概猜到了其中的关键。

而对于这一点，身为那个处于被争夺中心的Omega的他，却在这种境地下根本没有任何拒绝的余地——因为即使他说‘不’，他现在的身体状况也没法对他们说‘不’，更遑论这四个Alpha还需要靠着和自己的标记渡过这片不知源头在哪里的沙漠……

又两天后，神奇女侠和绿灯侠的信息素也先后消失了，当他们也逐一和蝙蝠侠重新缔结了更深一层的标记后，至此，这四个Alpha，和这唯一的一个Omega，在此刻终于达成了一种支离破碎的扭曲平衡——即是一O多A的初级共受形态。

于是终于，从此时起，这几个Alpha们，在他们自己也不知不觉当中，他们都没有发现自己已经从‘虎类’般独占圈养的生活习性，逐渐且神奇的开始慢慢转化成了‘蜂群’般共同享有的社会习性。

而蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩——现在就成为了他们几个人共同享有的，唯一的那一只‘蜂后’。

 

{第十~十四天完}

 

\------第二篇章【渐入佳境】完------

 

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

 

PWP番外（一）

 

布鲁斯·韦恩AKA蝙蝠侠，现在正被一群Alpha们簇拥着压在了瞭望塔的会议桌上。

——他的Alpha们。

 

注意点/可能的雷点：非典型ABO，有较多私设，女Alpha性行为:主动被插入型。

 

 

 

在布鲁斯松口妥协的那时候，他就料到了这一天早晚会来到的。但是一次就直接上四个？即使他是蝙蝠侠，他也认为这实在是太过了。

“别想着怎么反悔，蝙蝠。这可是你亲自答应我们的。”哈尔邪笑着站在布鲁斯的边上，他的灯戒在他话音刚落的当下，便幻化出了一条锁链缠绕上了蝙蝠的手臂。“这一天我们可是已经等了很久了。”

绿色的锁链像是有自我意识似的——当然，当然，由绿灯操控的链子又怎么会不灵活呢？——在布鲁斯的瞪视下将他的双臂高举着捆在了头顶。布鲁斯整个人仰躺在了桌面上，他试着挣了挣被束缚住的手腕，不出意外的发现锁链的松紧度既不会造成他手臂发麻充血，又恰恰好做到了让他的关节无法轻易动弹。

“如果你将这份精神控制力的精准度用在作战上，那么你的战场胜率将至少可以提高3个百分点。”布鲁斯沉声道。

“拜托，这个时候就别这么扫兴了。布鲁斯。”戴安娜同样站在布鲁斯的身侧懒洋洋的解着韦恩的裤腰带，她的手指纤细且有力，既不缺女性的柔美，也不少战士的力量。她利落的脱下了布鲁斯最后那条碍事的黑色内裤，手指尖在微微勃起的阴茎上缓慢绕着圈。“多壮观的家伙啊，”戴安娜微笑，“它等会儿一定会让我非常满意。”

布鲁斯从喉咙里发出一声咕哝。

他是想说点什么的，但是在他身下抱着他的巴里此时已经开始用他的手骚扰起了他的胸膛。这双也许是地球上最快的手仿佛带着魔力，在抚摸过他敏感的乳尖，饱满的肌胸肉，紧绷的下腹以及圆润柔软的肚脐后，布鲁斯阵阵颤栗着又不得不将那些还未成型的讽刺给统统咽了回去——连带着快要脱口而出的享受喘息一起。

克拉克不满意另外三个Alpha占据了布鲁斯的全部注意力。

他不甘示弱的站到布鲁斯的腿间，能够推动星球的双手此时却以不可思议的轻柔力道举起了一个人类的双腿。

“我能看见你的这里正收缩着等待我的光临。”克拉克喃喃的，在将布鲁斯的双腿架到自己的肩膀上后，腾出了一只手拿食指指尖轻轻刮擦着穴口边缘的褶皱，“你其实也已经等不及了，是不是，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯为这下流的言语低吼了一声。

Alpha们很满意看到自己的Omega因为他们的行为而产生失控，他们的信息素开始争相着飘荡在瞭望塔的大厅里，混合交杂出一股浓重的，充满侵略性的攻击性气息，然后一股脑的冲向了那唯一的一个Omega。

理论上来说，Alpha们就像是虎群里的公虎，即使在平时他们会互相合作，共享收货，但是一旦牵涉到了Omega的所属权，无论是哪个Alpha都不会轻易将自己的Omega拱手让人。

他们会无时无刻的在自己的Omega身上用自己的信息素，自己的唾液，亦或是其他的一切‘分泌物’将自己的所有物标记起来，界定自己的领地范围，以及对外宣誓所有权。

但是这一切规律在蝙蝠侠的身上却被统统无情打破了。

五个人一起被困居荒岛是个意外，发现蝙蝠侠是个Omega则是意外中的意外……而他们这四个Alpha，在这二十八天的‘野外冒险中’，最终无一例外的全都爱上了这个美丽而强壮的骄傲Omega，也许就真的不能再用‘意外’这两个字来形容。

毕竟，又有谁能够真的抵挡来自于‘蝙蝠侠’的无形诱惑呢？

所以这一切，显然应该被称之为——‘宿命’。

于是这四个Alpha之间的平衡在这一刻被打破，在经过了一系列的争斗与较量，谁都无法成功夺得头筹，谁也不甘就此放弃的最后，他们之间就此发生了其妙的变化。

他们从‘虎类’般独占圈养的生活习性，神奇的转化成了‘蜂群’般共同享有的社会习性。

而蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩，就成了他们几人同享的，唯一的那一只‘蜂后’。

布鲁斯因那股冲击向他每一个毛孔细胞的浓烈信息素而浑身紧绷，他下意识的想要抬脚攻击，却被眼疾手快的超人给制止了。

“放松，布鲁斯。你只需要将自己全身心的交给我们。”

克拉克在布鲁斯的瞪视中微笑着低下头，他牢牢把着蝙蝠的大腿根，就着布鲁斯被迫双腿大开的姿势，干脆利落的直接伸舌舔上了他的穴口褶皱。

这太过了！

布鲁斯咬牙，硬是将呻吟生生的阻隔在了喉咙里。然而下一秒，不甘寂寞的哈尔也开始加入到了享用他的队伍——他虚跨到了蝙蝠侠的身上，三两下的解下了自己的裤子，然后将早已硬挺的粗壮阴茎抵到了韦恩的唇边。

“张嘴，蝙蝠。”绿灯说，“你应该学会如何取悦，以及享用它。”

布鲁斯朝天翻了个白眼。

被哈尔的强壮身躯切断了与克拉克对视的布鲁斯改而将视线转向了这个将阴茎抵在他唇上的Alpha。

他嗤笑了一声，然后在哈尔仿若被冒犯到了的神情中突然启唇戏谑的舔了舔饱满龟头的顶端。

“你确定我还需要学？”布鲁斯笑了笑，挑衅的说。

哈尔为此低吼一声，他瞬间捏住了布鲁斯的下颚，然后握着自己的阴茎强硬的塞入了他的嘴巴——直达喉口。

“嘿，你太粗暴了，哈尔。”巴里为乔丹的这个动作而忍不住皱眉，他能感受到他怀里的布鲁斯因为绿灯刚才的那个行为而产生的细微颤抖。闪电侠立刻安抚性的捏了捏布鲁斯的腰间，同时侧头温柔的反复舔舐起他后颈的那处腺体。

戴安娜失笑的摇了摇头。

巴里是他们之中最温和的一个Alpha，而且从他的那个角度他也看不到布鲁斯此时的神情——以及他已经彻底精神起来的下半身。

蝙蝠侠可不是什么一般的Omega。

很明显，他是在故意刺激哈尔，以及同时，对于被粗暴的对待，戴安娜能肯定——他其实也非常享受这个。

神奇女侠从不知何处拿来了一根细长螺旋状的尿道堵，她弯腰一手握住布鲁斯的硬挺，一手小心的将它慢慢插了进去。

布鲁斯被捆在头顶的手因此瞬间攥紧，他的嘴里还塞着哈尔的阴茎，于是他只能困难的发出了‘唔’的一声。

几乎过了漫长的一分钟后，戴安娜才终于将整根尿道堵全都没入了布鲁斯的茎身里，直到只剩下一个圆润的球型顶端，她才拍了拍手站了起来。“好了，我也该开始享用我的Omega了。”

强壮的女Alpha这么说着，利落的一翻身就直接跨坐了上去。

位于布鲁斯身后的克拉克这时已经将布鲁斯的穴口舔得很湿了，他原本是准备更加温柔些的对待蝙蝠侠的，但是眼看着哈尔还有戴安娜都开始操起了他们共同的Omega，他也终于是红着眼的忍不下去了。

克拉克直起身，他再一次的将布鲁斯的双腿架回了自己的肩膀上，然后握着自己的粗壮勃发，调整着角度对准了蝙蝠侠的后穴。

“抱歉，B。”克拉克口中道着歉，语气里却没有歉意。他将自己的柱身一寸寸抵进那个肖想已久之地，同时眼睛直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯的肠道将自己的老二一点点吞吃进去。

布鲁斯难受的蹙紧了眉。

阴茎被塞入尿道堵的感觉说不出的怪异，更遑论身后那个氪星人尺寸超标的老二还在不停的向他身体里挺近。

他努力的在这几重夹击中调整着自己的呼吸，试图可以尽快适应这被‘围攻’的境地，以回到可以由自己掌控的，游刃有余的状态。

但是显然布鲁斯要失望了。

这群Alpha们可从来不知道什么叫适可而止，至少在今天，他们是不准备就这么简单的放过他的。

巴里的小尖牙在这个时候刺进了布鲁斯肿胀不堪的腺体里，一股温暖的Alpha气息，伴随着懒洋洋的性欲从那个小小的器官里开始冲向他的四肢百骸。

布鲁斯的阴茎因此变得更加精神了，坐在他上方的戴安娜明显也感觉到了这一点。她朝他笑了笑，撑着布鲁斯腹肌的手在他的肌肉群上暧昧的点了点。然后神奇女侠抬起自己，复又重重的坐下，并且更快，更深的如此循环往复，让这身下Omega的那根全方位的服侍着自己。

蝙蝠侠为此下意识的挣扎了两下，神呐，他已经感觉想射了。但是他的精液却被尿道堵给牢牢的限制住了。

他的挣动引来了绿灯那枚戒指更紧的束缚，布鲁斯被捆在头顶的手因此被绑的更牢固了。他的手腕处开始泛出一圈细细的青紫，同时那些幻化出来的链条还发出了互相摩擦碰撞的那种暧昧声响。

这种色情的，引人联想的音效显然让这些好斗的Alpha们更加投入了。

空气中的Alpha气息再次浓烈了一倍左右，布鲁斯终于呜咽了起来，他被这些攻击性气味压制的异常难受，他本能的想倦起身子，胸部的乳粒却立刻遭到了重重的一拧。

最温和的巴里也终于开始红起眼睛了。

“别动，布鲁斯，别动。”闪电侧过头，特别温柔的吻掉了从蝙蝠侠眼角处滴落的生理性泪水，但他的手却开始有力的揉捏起了布鲁斯饱满的胸部，将那两块丰满连着上面挺立的乳尖揉压成各种他想要的形状。

超人的性器在这时候也终于全部都埋入了蝙蝠的体内。他舒爽的吐出一口气，停顿了几秒就为了感受自己占有了布鲁斯的那种美妙感觉。

“我要动了，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，双手把着蝙蝠的腿根将他的大腿拉的更开，“享受它，你会很舒服的。”他说着，瞬间开始了快速且有力的冲刺动作。

“唔！”

蝙蝠侠从喉咙里发出了一声不堪重负的呻吟。

他想大喊出声，他想认输，他受不了了，他们会把他给玩坏的。

但是他没法开口，他一个字也说不出来，因为哈尔粗大的阴茎至始至终都将他的嘴巴给牢牢的堵住了。

 

{番外一完}


	11. Chapter 11

10.

 

\------第三篇章【逃离困境】------

 

一望无际的的黄土沙漠边缘，一座破破烂烂的的村落安静的坐落在那里。

村子的北面直接连通着可怕的死亡大漠地带，而蝙蝠一行人此时正从那一片混沌中鱼贯而出。

这已经是正义联盟成员们在大漠中行走的第十天，也是他们掉入这个荒岛的第十四天。

在无止境的沙漠里行走了这么久，精神上的压抑随着时间的递增而逐步增强，每个人都恍惚感觉自己快要到爆发的边缘。这种时候也幸好说他们并不真的只是一群普通人，不然说不定早被这境遇给逼疯了也说不定。

但不管怎么说，这时候出现在他们眼前的这座村落——虽说在经历了这个荒岛上那么多诡异的事情之后，这个突兀出现在这里的，看上去就像是‘人类’居住的村子也没让人觉得有多么安全感。但——反正再危险也总不会比现在的状况更坏了是不是。

蝙蝠侠等人在远远发现了这个地方后就一直谨慎地停在原地观察着。就他们这一天侦测下来的结果来看，这‘就是’一个普通的不能再普通的小村落。

参差不齐的低矮泥土房没有规划感的凌乱搭建着，屋檐上堆叠着的是一些破破烂烂的瓦片，屋顶的烟囱有些则还冒着袅袅炊烟。除此之外，这个用一些看上去完全没什么防御作用的木栏栅包围起来的村庄角落里还搭建着几座稻草屋，而草棚里关着的则明显是一些牧畜与家禽之类的动物。

蝙蝠侠等人无声盯梢了几个做农民打扮的人在村庄的耕地里栽种农作物数个小时，依旧没有发现任何可疑的地方——但就是这一点才是最可疑的。

一个处处存在着各种能致人死亡的极地环境与危险动植物的荒岛内，此刻却冒出了一个看上去压根没有任何防御设施的破烂小村庄。

矛盾与可疑并存，这就代表着前方有着未知的陷阱与风险。

但同时，这也意味着机遇以及突破口。所以无论等待着正联成员的会是什么，他们都只有选择去赌一把。

正联一行五人在检视了一遍自身仅剩的那些装备后决定向这个村庄靠近。在走到了距离村子只剩几百米的时候，他们终于被村落里的人发现了。

与村子里那些人身上穿着的那些过时农民打扮对比，以超人为首的这几个超级英雄身着的制服几乎可以用奇装异服来形容。但是奇异的是，打头向他们迎来的那几个人却像是完全没觉得有什么不对，每个人都微笑着像是没有看见这巨大的差异。

为首的那个显然是村子领袖的老人在正联几人警惕的注视下停在了他们的面前。两拨人中间保持着一个安全的距离开始进行沟通，但是老人说出的语言却全然不是英语，甚至不是全球范围内常用的任何一种语言。

“ζÄÐ，ΠΦγγ。”

正联成员们面面相觑，几个Alpha下意识的看向了他们博学多才的联盟顾问，在等到了蝙蝠侠一个隐晦的摇头后，联盟主席超人上前一步承担起了沟通的重任。

“请问，贵族群里有听得懂这种语言的人吗？”超人一连换了十几种常用语言来表达这句话的意思，终于，在当他换到冰岛语的时候，对面那十几个村民中有个人的神色动了动。

“我的……祖先……有使用这种语言。”这个村民在所有人的注视下站了出来。他一开始用这种语言说话的时候还有些断断续续，显然是很久没有说过这种冰岛语了，但在两三句话后，他说话的语速就慢慢的提升了上来。“你们……是从哪里来的？”

还好还有人可以进行沟通。

所有人在心里默默吁了口气。他们可不想在这种时候，这种地方，还要绞尽脑汁的去理解并破译一门新语言。

“我们是……美国人，坐飞机途径这个岛屿上空的时候被一股奇特力量袭击，然后掉落到了这个岛上。”超人选择性的隐瞒了关于他们超能力的部分，开口试探着这里的情形。“你们一直居住在这里？这个岛很危险，有没有什么方法可以助我们离开？”

那个村民听闻回头和其他的那些人交流了几句，然后在得到了领头那人的指示后，他转向他们诚恳的说：“这个岛屿是进来了就再也出不去的。我们所有人的祖先……都是和你们一样不幸掉入到这里的人。有些人……运气好，逃到了这里，活了下来。有些人……就死在了那些被诅咒之地里。”

“被诅咒之地？”蝙蝠侠的护目镜眯成了一条线，他站到超人的身边，同样使用冰岛语问道，“你是指我们来时经过的那片沙漠？”

村民看了看他，又回头看了一眼领头人，说道：“具体的还是进村庄里来说吧，这里到了傍晚后……待在外面会很危险。”

“我看不出多了一圈木头做的栏栅，安全系数上会有什么区别。”

蝙蝠侠的发言让与他们交流的这个村民茫然了两秒，他又回头和领头人沟通了几句，才接着对他们说：“整个岛屿上就我们这个村子有人住着，所以一到晚上……来自受诅咒之地的恶魔们会想尽办法冲进来吃人。我们在村子周围的地里埋下了能阻止他们闯入的‘神石’……你们晚上亲眼见到就能明白了。”

——如果真是这样，那为何他们在沙漠那几天没有遭到他们说的那种‘死亡威胁’？

对于这种明显解释不通的言论，蝙蝠侠是抱有强烈怀疑的，正联其他人也是如此。但是目前，他不准备直接把这种质疑全部表现出来。

这些跑出来迎接他们的村民们，看上去都是一副朴质和热情的真诚姿态。但是在他们微笑的神情中，却又掺杂进了一丝隐晦的怪异。虽然微小，但确确实实的存在着。

蝙蝠侠他们需要知道这些人究竟在隐瞒什么。况且他们也要想办法从他们的口中套出更多关于这个岛屿的信息。

于是在蝙蝠侠的暗示下，超人出面表达了对他们愿意帮助他们这几个落难人员的感谢。这些人显然很高兴他们同意住下——又一个需要防备的点，没有任何利益的事情，为何会这么的积极？——然后在他们热情的询问下，超人表示只需要给他们五个安排同一个房间就可以了。

正联五人被那个能与他们交流的村民引到了村中的其中一间房子里。屋子很大，住下他们几个人绰绰有余。但屋子里所谓的床却只不过是在靠墙的一边地上筑起的一大块石板，上面粗糙的铺了一层厚厚的稻草来充当垫层。

这个村民带领他们进了屋子后并没有马上离开，而是站在同样用石头砌成的桌子边，从怀里掏出了刚才村长（就是之前他们见到的那个领头人）塞给他的一叠瓦片。

超人等人见状，立刻中断了观察屋内情形的行为全都围了上来。这个村民将那些瓦片挨个放置在了桌子上，然后对新来的这几个‘同伴’解释了起来。

据这个村民所说，他们现在所在的这个地方是整个岛屿上唯一一块可供人类栖息之地，村庄的四面分别被各种极地环境所包围，包括正联成员来时途径的南面那片有巨型蚂蚁的沙漠，他们一开始落入岛屿时所在的西面那片恐龙聚集的高地，然后东面则是空无一物的冰川，只要从村子往东步行三个小时，介时那个距离的地表气温则会降低到恐怖的零下20度左右。

“那么北面呢？”神奇女侠问，手指已经悄悄的摸上了背后的套索，却在想要行动的前一秒被蝙蝠侠不着痕迹的握住手腕制止了。她扫了一眼身旁不动声色的布鲁斯，又反手握住了对方的手掌，食指在蝙蝠侠的手心挠了挠，示意自己收到了暗示。“你介绍了村子的其中三面，为何却独独漏掉了最后一个？”

“因为北面是地狱……地狱。”这个村民呐呐的重复，带着明眼人都看得出来的，深植于心的恐惧。“我不知道……什么都看不到，什么都没发现，但——反正试着往那个方向而去的人，没有一个能够活着回来……谁也不知道那里究竟有什么存在。”

房间里因这发言沉寂了几分钟，接着蝙蝠侠果断换了一个话题。

“你们说这里到了傍晚会有恶魔闯入，那究竟是什么？”

村民畏惧的看了蝙蝠侠一眼。

“是四面围拢过来的恐龙，巨蚁，等猎食者……还有ηηθ。”他说，显然代表这里傍晚‘某个恶魔’的词语是这个荒岛所独有的，这个村民也没法用其他语言转换过来。“等到了晚上，你们透过窗户看一看……就会知道了。一个忠告，不要在入夜后离开村子。”

“………………”

超人几个人点了点头表示自己知道了。在村民追问还有没有什么想问的，他们表示暂时没有了之后，这个村民如获大赦的离开了。

等到那人走出了他们的视线范围，正联几个人从每个方向都确认了没有被监视后，他们又重新聚集在了那唯一一张石桌周围。桌子上还摊开着村民带来的那些瓦片，并没有被一起带走。

几个人盯着这些瓦片上面简单描绘的线条和奇文异字，过了半晌闪电侠第一个开了口。

“你们认为他们说的内容有多少是真的？”

“百分之八十以上。”超人跟着说，“至少关于四周地理环境和生物动态的部分，我认为他们并没有撒谎。我们没有告诉过他们我们在一开始就遇到过恐龙，但他们却直接提到了。而根据他们所指的方位，算上地下河流当时的水流流向……的确是差不多正确的位置走向。”

“但是他们确确实实的隐瞒了我们什么。”神奇女侠开口，同时不解的望了一眼蝙蝠侠，“我肯定他们并没有说出全部的内容……你为什么不让我刚才对那个村民使用真言套索，布鲁斯？”

“因为我们还不能过快的打草惊蛇。”蝙蝠侠说，他依旧全神贯注的盯着瓦片上的那些线条，头也不抬的回答，“如果我们现在就对他使用了套索，情报不足的情况下我们也不一定能问到关键的点，反而会导致直接和这个村子彻底交恶。只能使用一次的王牌，要放在最关键的时候。”

几个人若有所思的点了点头。

“还有一个很关键的地方，不知道你们几个发觉了没有。”绿灯侠在这几个人说完话后才插了嘴，他的神色异乎寻常的凝重，完全不似他平时的轻佻。“这里的所有人……我完全感觉不到他们身上的信息素。”

蝙蝠侠意外的睨了他一眼。

“很高兴看到你今天的洞察力这么敏锐，灯侠。”

“哈尔，我坚持。”

“好吧，乔丹。”蝙蝠侠似笑非笑的呛了绿灯一句，接着他直起身，将那些瓦片收拢起来叠放在桌子的一角，又从自己的万能腰带里掏出了一板中和剂药片放在了桌上（在离开沙漠，发现这个村庄的第一时间，蝙蝠侠就先一步让自己服用了Omega抑制剂），并伸出食指点了点。“关于这点，也正是我接下来想要说的。”

“经过我刚才的观察，这个村子的人应该并不是故意隐瞒了自己身上的信息素，作为一个Omega，我在吸收气味这方面要比你们敏锐的多。”蝙蝠侠环视了一圈围绕在他周围的Alpha们，停顿片刻斟酌了下自己的用词，“他们散发出的体味所表达出来的共感，更像是……退化。”

“我的直觉告诉我，这绝对是一个不容忽略的突破口，很大可能性和他们隐瞒的秘密有关。” 蝙蝠侠，这个胆大妄为的Omega，在几个Alpha徒然怒瞪的视线下，依旧老神在在的一锤定音道。“而关于这方面……我会在之后尽快做更进一步的实验来确定这一点。”

 

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

PWP番外二：

 

瞭望塔的悬窗边一直是蝙蝠侠休憩时习惯停留的地点。从这个角度望向地球，总能让他在疲惫之余感受到一丝宁静。

忙碌了一整晚的蝙蝠侠在整理完这一个月正义联盟的财务月报后揉了揉眉心，吁出一口长气后的他捧着早已冷却的咖啡渡步到了窗边。高强度的战斗的确会让人感到全身酸痛，但整夜坐在电脑前整理资料也并不会轻松到哪里去。

这一夜已经快要过去，离交接班还剩一个多小时的空闲时间让蝙蝠侠长久紧绷的神经在这一刻难得放松了些许，他抿了口杯子里所剩不多的咖啡，打算在这里慢慢耗完最后的那点剩余时间。

“扣扣。”

窗外突然响起的轻敲声打断了蝙蝠侠难得的放空，他掀起眼皮看了一眼，复又懒懒的垂下。

“你比预计的回来早了。”蝙蝠侠说。

“而你比我想象的要更冷淡一些。”浑身包裹着一层绿光的哈尔乔丹隔着那一层透明的窗户斜倚在蝙蝠侠的对面，他用自己的灯戒在太空中幻化出一朵川崎玫瑰，接着又戏剧化的让花瓣片片脱落组成了一个爱心的形状呈现在布鲁斯的面前，“因为想念自己的Omega，所以提早结束任务回来私会，这个理由你接不接受？”

蝙蝠侠面无表情的转身就走，几分钟后，绿灯侠已经神出鬼没的出现在了他的身后。

“嘿，你这反应可让我有点伤心。”哈尔伸手在瞭望塔的过道上就大大咧咧的揽上了布鲁斯的腰迹——蝙蝠侠向下睨了一眼，却没阻止——于是绿灯将这当成了一个允许得寸进尺的信号，手下一个使力就将对方压在了走廊的墙壁上。

“这里是瞭望塔，灯侠。”蝙蝠侠语气还是平平的，但他依旧是没有阻止哈尔进一步欺压上来的动作，“不要将私人情感行为带到工作的地方上来。”

“如果你的信息素没有偷偷向我邀欢我就真的信了，布鲁斯。”哈尔侧头在布鲁斯的耳垂边印下一个吻，后又伸手抬高了对方的下颚，“老实承认吧，你明明也是想我的。”

蝙蝠侠挑眉交叉着双臂静静的倚在墙上，他的嘴角带着一丝淡到几不可察的笑任由哈尔乔丹将一个个轻啄的吻从他的耳边蔓延至他的眼角，鼻梁。当双方的唇终于贴合在了一起，两个人都不由自主的闭上眼享受起了这一刻的温存。

这个吻一开始是温情的，Alpha将自己对Omega的浓浓想念通过这个唇角相贴的厮磨动作静静地传达给自己的爱人。但渐渐的，当绿灯侠从布鲁斯身上泄露出来的那点信息素里感受到了对方对自己的那股淡淡依恋气息，忍耐则顷刻间成为了不可能完成的任务。

几乎就在下一秒，温和的吻瞬息之间发展成了来势汹汹的啃咬。哈尔的舌头强势的顶开了布鲁斯的牙关，纠缠住对方柔软的舌尖与之翩翩共舞。他捏着对方下巴的手收紧了力气，迫使布鲁斯不得不仰头接受这个Alpha对自己蛮横的纠缠与入侵。

漫长的唇齿交缠中，蝙蝠侠隐匿的Omega信息素开始从他的周身泄露开来，浓郁的Omega香气渐渐的和早就冒出头的Alpha气息掺杂在一起，最终又混合成了融洽好闻的一股，同时团团包裹住了热吻中的那两个人。

蝙蝠侠赶在自己缺氧前抬手抵在哈尔的胸前中止了这个越来越过于深入的吻。他偏开头无声喘了两口气，接着挥手打开了绿灯揩拭揉捏他唇角的手。

“够了，哈尔，记得适可而止。”

“终于肯叫我的名字了？”

哈尔将头埋在布鲁斯的颈项边吃吃的笑。对于对方的拒绝，绿灯仍旧是没当回事般的双手紧紧环抱住蝙蝠侠精瘦的腰肢不予放手，“我们都三个月没见了呢，蝙蝠。你总得让我把这段时间亏损的福利给补回来。”

布鲁斯不耐烦的又扯了扯他的发梢，但哈尔却纹丝不动，仍固执的将脑袋埋在自己Omega的颈间，贪婪的吸取着许久没有闻到的，属于自己爱人身上的那股独有香味。

片刻后，蝙蝠放弃般的缩回手并叹了口气，语气嘲讽神情却透着不让人察觉的纵容：“怎么，接下来是不是还要再给你们几个另排一张值班表？一三五，二四六的安排好和我滚床单的时间？”

“不错啊，我还挺喜欢这种安排。”

“……做梦。”

“说真的，布鲁斯。在分别了几个月之后，难道你一点儿想和我上床的念头都没有吗？”绿灯侠松开了被困在自己怀里的这个矫健Omega，改而搭着对方的肩和蝙蝠侠继续向前走去。很多人都总以为绿灯侠是个英勇无畏之余，却又不免有些冒失莽撞的家伙。但实际上，哈尔其实是个非常懂得把握住那个度的男人。

他知道自己如果继续僵持在这耍无赖只会引起对方的恼羞成怒，而先一步退而求其次的态度其实更容易让这个男人心软。

他是哈尔乔丹，他向来都能想办法得到他想要的。

“……”果不其然，绿灯刻意的轻微示弱姿态让他那向来说一不二的Omega沉默了几秒——其实他们都心知肚明哈尔的反应是装出来的，但——片刻后布鲁斯不自在的撇过脸，掩饰着自己的神情慢吞吞的说：“我还有一个小时就到了换班的时间，哈尔。在此之前也许我们能有……一些额外的私人空间。”

哈尔乔丹将一个得意的窃笑堪堪压在了唇角——看呐，他在心里温暖的笑——这就是他嘴硬心软的Omega爱人。

 

布鲁斯和哈尔乔丹一起倒在蝙蝠侠休息室那张床上的时候，绿灯用他灯戒的能量幻化出了一条锁链。

“锁链，你认真的？”褪去了蝙蝠装的男人悠闲的仰躺在自己的大床上，朝着那根绿油油的玩意儿毫不留情的嗤笑了一声。“你忘了我们和超人第一次碰面的那天，超人是怎么讽刺你这个兴趣爱好的了么。”

“忠告第一条，布鲁斯。你得记住千万不要在这种时候提起别的Alpha的名字——如果你等会还想能够下得了床的话。”哈尔真情实意的白了对方一眼，接着俯下身直视着躺在他身下的那个男人，“以及第二条，今天一切你都得听我的。”

绿灯侠在说完这句话后顷刻间就释放出了自身强大的Alpha气息。哈尔的信息素就像是大自然里的风，平时闻起来就像他本人一样，舒适，优雅，还有点从骨子里带出来的浪漫味道。

但当这股味道浓重到遍布整个房间的每个角落时，舒适感就已经瞬间质变成了无孔不入的侵略性气息，而承受对象则只有躺在床上的那唯一一个人。

布鲁斯因此不由自主的喘了口气。沉甸甸压下来的信息素轻易调动起了他的性欲。他下意识的放出自身的Omega信息素来抵抗Alpha从气味层面上对他的入侵，但这行为却明显让对方更加兴奋了。

哈尔的信息素瞬间又浓稠了一倍，铺天盖地的砸向了他的Omega。布鲁斯在这压迫感中难以自制的战栗起来，如果说在他们刚刚在一起的那段时间里，蝙蝠侠还能对这几个Alpha的气味抵抗三分。那么在已经上了那么多次床的现在，光是闻到Alpha信息素里这股勾引他的气息，他的身体就已经不由自主的开始进入发情状态。

布鲁斯咬了咬牙。他已经感觉到自己的肠道里开始淅淅沥沥的分泌出润滑的物质，而眼前这个Alpha却还闲情逸致的把玩着他手上的锁链，思考怎么用它来摆弄他的Omega。

“容我提醒你，我们只有一个小时左右的时间。如果你想要做完全套的话，那么我的建议就是——不要浪费时间。”

哈尔朝不耐烦的布鲁斯笑了笑，“这就等不及了？”他低下头看了眼布鲁斯已经半勃起的阴茎，歪头想了想后指挥锁链绑上了蝙蝠侠的大腿根。绿灯侠用灯戒能量幻化出来的链子把布鲁斯的双腿邦成了个M的形状，后又在链子的末端幻化出了一根细细长长的圆棍。

布鲁斯张了张口，眼睁睁看着链子末尾的那端贴上了他的龟头，一个拒绝已经滚到了他的嘴边，但在出口前却又被他生生止住了。

哈尔依旧是俯身在他的上方看着他，他控制下的那根链子末端在离布鲁斯的性器还有一毫米的距离时堪堪停住了——Alpha在一开始就对自己的Omega提了要求，而现在，则是看对方准备如何回应了。

布鲁斯的手攥紧了身下的床单，半晌后，他垂下眼对自己的Alpha轻声的说：“继续。”

“……”

圆棍在Omega回答的瞬间便慢慢插入进了对方半勃起的尿道中，而同时，哈尔倾下身，牙齿温柔的刺入了布鲁斯的腺体，将此刻快要溢满出来的爱意全部倾注进去。

淋漓尽致的快意从腺体处迸发开来，紧接着毫不停歇的冲向四肢百骸。布鲁斯倒吸了一口气，强忍着推开哈尔的冲动绷紧了身体。呻吟不受控制的冲出他的喉咙，紧接着又被探入口腔的手指按压成暧昧的闷哼。

“舔，布鲁斯。”绿灯侠松开牙之后嘴唇贴着蝙蝠侠的颈项向上一路啄吻，在含住对方的耳垂舔舐前命令道，“你知道它们接下来的去处。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，舌头突然模仿起抽插的动作在几根手指间游走，这下流的暗示让哈尔的手一顿，下一秒在布鲁斯口中的手指便直接撤走，紧接着利落的钻入了他的股间。

“唔！”

蝙蝠侠闷哼了一声，他也没料到绿灯侠这么经不起挑逗。虽然他是一个Omega，但是一下就进三根手指对他来说也有点过猛了。

不过疼痛对于蝙蝠侠来说就像是天然的快感佐料，这一下不仅没让他感到不适，反而让Omega的性欲彻底爆发开来。布鲁斯原本攥紧床单的手松了开来，改而圈上了哈尔的脖子。“快一点，你还在等什么？”Omega贴着Alpha的右耳要求道，嗓音沙哑低沉又无比性感，“操我，哈尔。”

下一刻，Alpha的阴茎便如Omega所愿不管不顾的撞了进来，不等片刻缓冲就已经狂风暴雨的抽插起来。布鲁斯被这力道直接操进了床垫里，但拜那根链子的福，即使是这样剧烈的撞击下，他的双腿依旧稳定保持着最方便哈尔动作的姿势。

空气里Alpha和Omega的信息素在此刻已经呈现出浓厚的交融情况，暧昧色情的浓稠气味虽无声无息又仿佛无处不在，时时刻刻刺激着床上的两人越发进入到忘情状态。

而在接下来的时间里，这场水乳交融就已经是AO之间纯粹的生理反应了，就像那时候在荒岛上绿灯对蝙蝠说的一样，Alpha和Omega之间，有时候就是简单的本能问题。

“我……快要到了……” 不知道了多久后，沉浸在极致的快感旋涡中的布鲁斯忍不住断断续续的说，勾着哈尔脖子的手也快要无力支撑，“把圆棍拔出去……哈尔……”

绿灯没有回应他，而是突然停下动作看向了门口。

门开了，其他几个Alpha似笑非笑的站在门口，他们有的斜倚在墙边，有的则挑眉拿手在鼻尖轻扇。

“吃独食可不好啊，哈尔。” Alpha们说，不容拒绝的同时往里踏入了一步，“介意我们加入吗？”

几个人共同享有的Omega后知后觉的看向门口，几秒后在空气中越发浓稠的混杂Alpha气息中绝望的闭上了眼。

完了。

他默念道，今天别想能够下床了。

 

{番外二完}


	13. Chapter 13

11.

蝙蝠侠的提议这次竟然遭到了四个Alpha的一致反对，这是布鲁斯完全没有料到的情况。

他还以为这几个家伙早就已经明白不能拿看待一般Omega的标准来看待他，而且他们之前对于他的种种冒险举动也并没有出现过像这样过激的阻拦行为。但是这次，当他说出要以自己来做诱饵试探这里的人的想法后，这几个Alpha们的神情就像是要当场将他生吞活剥了一样。

……而更糟糕的是，面对着他们的怒意和阻拦，他竟然本能的生出了‘要附和以及听从他们的要求’这样的想法。

看来第二层链接的加深让他们因此受到的影响，比他实际预估的要深刻的多。蝙蝠侠沉着一张脸斜靠在墙边的床上，曲着腿望着窗外的景色抿了下唇。Omega的本能终究开始蚕食他的意志了，这就是为什么他憎恨这个。

超人等人识相的没有在这个时候去打扰那个独自生闷气的Omega，他们有多了解蝙蝠侠，他们就有多清楚他此刻的不爽。但他们不会为此后悔的。如果说之前他们眼睁睁的看着布鲁斯作为一个Omega冲在他们几个Alpha前面去战斗已经让他们难掩暴躁，那么现在已经是属于他们几个的Omega却还声称要当着他们的面去勾引别的人？

不，没有这个选项。是个Alpha都没法忍受这一点。

布鲁斯尤其讨厌以第二性征来区分人的能力，他们能够理解这个。但作为一个普通人的蝙蝠侠却一直能和他们这些超能力者并驾齐驱其实已经足以证明他的能力。布鲁斯其实一直都欠缺自己身为一个Omega的自觉，第二性征的不同不仅仅是能力高低的区别，更重要的是‘归属’问题。

无论是‘布鲁斯’，还是‘蝙蝠侠’，他都必须明白这个，并且接受这个。他是属于他们几个的Omega，所以他就只能对他们释放气息，因他们而启唇喘息，在他们的身下扭动哭泣。因为说到底，结合后的Alpha和Omega就是这样的羁绊关系。

窗外的天色在这几个外来者的沉默中逐渐黑了下来，蝙蝠侠等人的神情也开始变得严肃认真起来。现在不是闹别扭的时候，每个人都清楚的明白这一点。他们几个人纷纷对视了一眼，起身分别在几个窗口和门边站定，严阵以待的等候着所谓‘恶魔’的降临。

四周的空气不知何时开始变得粘稠起来，一股黑色雾气渐渐出现在了村子的外围，从被包裹着犹如实质的黑暗中，逐渐出现了一双双野兽的眼睛。

当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视着你。

接下来所发生的事残酷到足以和他们过往所经历的大型战争做对比。越来越多的‘捕猎者’出现在村子的周围，它们虎视眈眈的盯着被困顿在这个一偶之地的猎物们，却奇异的没有任何一个抢先发动攻击。

“它们在等什么？”闪电紧张的跺着脚，不时回头瞄一眼蝙蝠侠，“难道开始用餐前还准备集体祷告一番吗？”

蝙蝠侠思忖片刻。“他们在畏惧着什么。这里的人警告我们不要在入夜后离开村子，一定有什么特别的原因。”

然后蝙蝠侠所谓的那个‘特别的原因’立刻就出现了。

村子周围种下的那一圈看似弱不禁风的栅栏，它们插入泥土的根部肉眼可见的开始发出一圈淡淡的白色荧光，然后在野兽们夹杂着忌惮的咆哮声中，这连成片的荧光渐渐染亮了村子里的每一个角落。

有的野兽忍不住的开始跺足，它们压低身体，四肢前倾，做出了预备攻击的姿态。超人等人见状肌肉瞬间绷紧，他们可没有全然信任这里的人说出的每一句话，谁又能保证接下来不会出什么意外状况？每一个超级英雄在决定投入这份事业的时候都做好了时刻牺牲的准备——但说实话，如果有一天他们即将死去，他们也应该获得一个比被一群猎物五马分尸要来的更体面点的死法。

外面成群的‘捕猎者’中不知道是哪一只突然发出了进攻的号角，顷刻间所有的野兽——恐龙们，巨型蚂蚁们，还有其他形形色色他们之前从没见过的物种，都在这一瞬间统一朝着这个村子扑了过来。

但是下一刻，没等蝙蝠侠几人做出什么应对的反应，冲在最前面的那几只野兽在接触到那片白光的刹那，它们便犹如被一只看不见的巨手整个捏爆了一般，变成了一堆零散的碎肉当场炸裂了开来。

“…………”

接下来场景就好似沙漠里那一幕的再现，随着越来越多的野兽连接变成了‘可食用’的肉食，捕猎群的目标逐渐变得混乱不堪。它们开始不再将目光紧盯着这个无法侵入的村子，转而互相啃咬厮杀起来。

内斗，死尸，肉块，吞噬，能够站立着的捕猎者越来越少，直至东方开始泛白，仅剩的那些幸存者们，它们嘴里叼着夺来的食物，拖着疲惫的身躯渐渐调头离开，然后全都消失在了几个人的视野范围之外。

而那片之前包裹着他们的诡异浓稠雾气，竟也已在不知不觉间消散近无了。

栅栏根部发出的白色光芒随着太阳的升起逐步变得黯淡无光，直至彻底消失不见。超人等人眼睁睁的看着这场持续了整夜的猎杀活动走向尾声，而当最后一点白色光晕也彻底消失了之后，那些村民便陆陆续续的从自己居住着的房屋里走了出来。

他们每个人都手持着猎刀，亦或者是一些盆类罐类的容器，有序的分散开来一同收集起那些没被野兽们带走的肉块。而神奇的则是，当这里的村民们踏出那些栅栏的时候，什么意外都没有发生——就好像昨晚野兽炸裂开来的画面只是一场不存在的噩梦——一如他们几个人昨天进入这里的时候一样。

……这究竟是怎么回事？难道那些撕裂效果只会有效的针对荒岛上的动物？可人类也只不过是灵长类的一种而已。蝙蝠侠等人倏然想起昨天村民们说的话，‘神石’，所以是这个东西在起作用？它的启动机制又是什么？是不是只有在深夜发出那种光的时候才能开启类似保护罩的功能，抵御想要入侵这里的外敌？可即是这样，那些野兽们又为什么不选择在白天的时候进攻这个村落？

这个岛上存在的谜题简直太多了，而他们几个又实在缺少可供参考的线索。蝙蝠侠等人也推开了他们所住的这间屋子的大门，站在门口沉默的看着村民们的动作。

这些村民在收集完大块的肉块后便陆陆续续回到了村子里，然后又有几个人端着一些呈灰色的水走了出来，他们站在围栏内将那些水洒向了四周，紧接着，地面上残留的那些零散碎肉，成堆的黑色血水，全都瞬间溶解不见了。

有几个村民发现了从屋子里出来的他们几个，他们交头接耳了几句，然后其中一个人便向一个方向跑去。蝙蝠侠等人警惕的盯着他们，片刻后，那个能和他们交流的村民便被拉了过来。

通过和这个村民的对话，超人向剩余几个听不懂这种语言的人解释道，他是在邀请他们一起去吃饭。几个人不置可否的跟着这个村民来到了村子中央一块较大的空地，这里用石头堆砌出了几排简陋的桌椅，一些村民在忙着砍肉烹煮，而另一些则在往几口大锅里扔着类似麦子一样的东西。

看来这里的人的主食就是自己种植的农作物，以及每晚过后不劳而获的肉食。神奇女侠眼尖的看到一个角落有人在准备着显然是拿来喝的东西——而那个东西，竟然就是有幸让他们撑过沙漠那几天的奇异果。

神奇女侠不着痕迹的拉了拉蝙蝠侠的披风，布鲁斯顺着她暗示的方向瞥了一眼，然后隐晦的点了点头。看来不管这些村民们的信息素为什么会退化，但显然这都帮了他们一个大忙——反过来说，也有可能这就是他们信息素退化的主要原因。人类既然可以为了优胜劣汰而进化出第二性征，那么为了在这个荒岛上生存下来，当然也可以反其道而行之。

现在的问题是，这些村民们究竟知不知道他们这些外来者和他们本质上的‘区别’？知不知道他们之中的‘Alpha’们‘理应’是不能碰这些食物的？又知不知道他们其实在沙漠里‘已经’好运的‘克服’了这个问题？

怀着这些疑问，超人几个默不作声的在村民引导的位置上坐了下来。他们观察了一下，这里每个村民面前堆放的食物都是差不多相同分量的，就连村长也不例外。所有人在忙完了手头上的事后就在空闲的位置上落了座，然后兴高采烈的吃喝着属于自己的那份食物。

没有人再关注或关心他们这边的情况，就好像是认为他们已经注定是他们中的一员了似的，纷纷只专注着喂饱自己嗷嗷待哺的胃袋。

“我们要吃吗，布鲁斯？”坐在蝙蝠侠左侧的绿灯侠小声的询问道，“你说他们会不会在食物里面动什么手脚？”

蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，优先插起一块煮的烂熟的肉块塞进嘴里嚼了嚼。“我们没有第二种选择，哈尔。”没有添加任何佐料的肉块说实话并不怎么好吃，但是搭配上奇异果汁水以及‘麦子粥’似的主食后，也没有到难以下咽的地步。

而且蝙蝠侠说的也的确是事实。

他们现在已经弹尽粮绝了，除非他们决定再原样跑回沙漠里然后去找另一条出路（而且沙漠里吃的喝的同样还是奇异果），那么除了遵循这个村子现有的行为模式，他们也没有什么其他可操作的余地了。

这么一想，超人等人也暂时放下了顾虑开始大快朵颐，之前的那两周时间里，他们没有一次能像今天这样敞开了怀吃的，不是他们不想，而是食物实在匮乏。等每个人都彻底吃饱了之后，感觉了一下身体并无任何异样的正联众一同回到了分配给他们的那间屋子里。

现在他们需要好好商量一下接下来的逃离荒岛计划了。

蝙蝠侠五人围坐在屋内唯一的那张石桌前，桌子上依旧是摊开着之前村民留给他们的那份简易地图。

“我认为我们应该想办法原路返回。”神奇女侠说，“我们最初掉落的地点附近是安全的，如果我们可以回到那里，也许可以砍伐一些树干做成木筏离开荒岛。说不定远离这里一定的区域后我们的超能力就会回来了。”

“问题在于如何回到那里？”闪电侠问，“我们不可能再冒险穿越一次沙漠，而且就算能回到原来的那条地下河附近，我们又如何‘逆流而上’？那个洞穴原本的出口已经被我们炸塌了，如果你没忘记的话。”

“我觉得戴安娜的建议也许是可行的。”超人这时若有所思的插嘴，“你们仔细看这张地图，如果这个图上标识的地点和方位都是相对准确的话，那么我们现在所在的这个村落可以算是荒岛的绝对中心位置。”

“所以我们也并不一定要完全的‘原路返回’。”绿灯侠接上了超人的后半句话，“我们只需要研究出一条直线离那个沙滩最近的路，然后想办法通过并到达那里就行了。”

所有人这时都看向了布鲁斯，征求着他的意见。虽然没有明说，但蝙蝠侠绝对是他们这一路以来的主心骨。就像是他们刚落到这个荒岛时就下的决定一样，对于在这种极端环境里，野外生存经验最丰富的蝙蝠侠绝对是领导他们的不二人选，且没有之一。

但是蝙蝠侠却一反常态的没有回应他们的建议，他低垂着头狠狠咬着牙齿，在几个人逐渐变得疑惑不解的眼神里，撑着桌面的双拳蓦地攥紧。

“你没事吧，布鲁斯？”在几个Alpha倏然紧张询问他的同时，蝙蝠侠竟然罕见的爆了粗口。“操。”

下一瞬间，甜腻的信息素徒然从他的周身爆发开来，无差别的袭击了在这个房间内的每一个Alpha。

他们共同享有的这位Omega，在他们的眼前……进入发情期了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching.


End file.
